


Made For Each Other

by EricLover32



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricLover32/pseuds/EricLover32
Summary: Sookie meets Eric two years before vampires come out of the coffin.
Relationships: Eric Northman/Sookie Stackhouse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Sookie Stackhouse pushed her long blonde hair away from her sweaty face. She snuggled closer into her lovers arms as he pulled his long hard shaft from her tight entrance. She and Eric had been together now for four years. She sighed as he pulled her close and kissed her with one of those kisses she felt way down in her stomach that almost sent her over the edge of bliss again.

“Eric, I have to meet Gran.” She whimpered in his ear as he pulled one of her perky nipples between his teeth and began sucking.

“Mmm,” he moaned not letting up.

“ERIC!!” she cried out as he slipped two fingers inside of her making her cum so hard she saw stars. She threw her head back and cried out in ecstasy as he fingered her fast and hard. She placed her hands on both sides of his face.

“Bite me, please, bite me.” She pleaded as his fangs snapped into place. He licked her pulse point. Then sank his sharp fangs into her throat.She screamed in pleasure as she came one last time.

Forty-five minutes later Sookie sighed as she watched Eric dressed. Meeting him had been fate. She had been twenty-one at the time, on her way home from collage for the summer. She had seen a hiring sign at a video store in Shreveport. She needed a job so she had stopped.

“Penny for your thoughts?” he asked coming up behind her wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her neck.

She smiled at him and laced her fingers through his.

“I was just thinking about the night I met you.” She smiled.

“Ugh, The best worst night of my existence. I despised that video store until you walked in all innocent, sweet, and virginal.” Eric pulled her in his arms and held her close. “Haha, not that any virtue I had ever stood a chance against you.” She laughed as she slapped his butt.

*Flashback*

_She yawned as she drove down the interstate on her way home from college. It had been along year and she was more than ready for summer vacation. She was in her junior year at LSUS where she was getting her degree in Business Administration. Just one more year. She was taking the first week of summer off. She would help her Gran deep clean her house. She’d get to sleep in every day. It was much needed. When she was home it was easier to keep the voices out. Sookie thought of herself as having this sort of handicap. She was a telepath. That meant if she didn’t constantly keep these self-made shields up in her head she’d hear every thought of every person around her. It was so tiring. She sighed out loud. She’d give herself one week off. Then the next week she would start looking for a job._

_Sookie yawned again as she pulled into the shopping district of Shreveport. As she passed a movie store she noticed a hiring sign. She sighed, it was close to school. Maybe she could keep a job once school started again if she was working in Shreveport? She’d made a split minute decision and pulled in. She parked the car and pulled down the visor. She had been packing to move back home today and hadn’t bothered with make-up or her hair for that matter. She sighed again as she pulled her long blonde hair from its tie. She tried to brush it and pull it back into a smooth ponytail. She applied some lip-gloss and got out the car. She made her way into the video store. A woman that looked to be maybe in her mid 30s was working behind the desk. Sookie walked up to the desk._

_“Can I help you?” the woman asked like she was bored out of her mind._

_“Hi I’m Sookie Stackhouse, I saw that you were hiring? Is there someone I could talk to about an application?”_

_“Hello Sookie, I’m Pam, I’m part owner of this hell hole. Eric should be here any moment. You can fill out an application while you wait.” She said with a fake southern draw. She reached under the computer grabbed an application and handed it to Sookie._

_“I can go ahead and make a copy of your identification. And you can go back to Eric’s office to fill that out” She said. Sookie sat the application on the counter and dug through her purse until she found her ID. She handed it to Pam and she made the needed copies then motioned for her to follow her in the back. Just as they started to go in the door a back door open and in walked the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on.  
“On good you’re here Sookie, Eric, Eric, Sookie. Eric she has a brain you better not come out of that office without hiring her. I’m sick of all these idiots.” Pam said before walking away. _

_“Hi Mr. Umm, I’m sorry I didn’t catch your last name.” she said shyly. Oh sweet Jesus, she sounded like an idiot._

_“Northman, but please call me Eric. And you are Sookie Stackhouse. Age 21, From Bon Temps?” Eric asked looking over the copy of the ID Pam had handed to him._

_“Yes sir.” Sookie said_

_“Follow me Sookie.” He said leading her to his office. He was gorgeous. He was tall at least 6 feet, long blonde hair. Beautiful blue eyes._

_“Why are you in Shreveport looking for a job? It would be a rather long drive for you.” He said motioning toward the chair as he sat down behind his desk._

_“I’m a student at LSU in Shreveport, I guess I technically live here except for in the summer.” Sookie answered._

_“Ahh I see. And what is your major?” he asked_

_“Business Admin. It would be a long drive but if I get a job in Bon Temps then I have to quit in August, once school starts. If I had a local job I might could stay, that is if you need the help.” she added before he could ask._

_“Right now, I’m looking for a full time day position, 10 am to around 7 pm, if it works out we could talk about the fall. I also own several other businesses, one of those they be more suited to your needs.Pam said I had to hire you so I fear for my life if I don’t so the job is yours if you want it. You can fill out the application and bring it to me tomorrow.” She had to struggle to find her next words._

_“That would be incredible Mr. North. . . . I mean Eric. Thank you for the opportunity.” She said immediately._

_“Come in tomorrow night around 7. We will go over your application and discuss your pay.” Eric said standing up. She stood up after him. He walked her back to the front and turned to shake her hand. He had the coldest hand she’s ever felt on anyone._

_“We’ll see you tomorrow evening Sookie.” He said walking behind the counter to where Pam was sitting with a bored look on her face._

_She thanked them one last time and opened to door and walked out to the parking lot. Just as she was crossing a car flying into the parking lot turned in. She looked at it like a deer in headlights, she didn’t have time to scream or even move. The car hit her somewhere around her pelvis area. She was thrown onto the hood and then was in the air. She landed back inside of the video store coming through a large glass window. She couldn’t scream. It was impossible to breathe. There was a gurgling sound and she realized it was coming from her. She couldn’t move her toes or her legs she couldn’t even move her fingers. Eric had been to her side instantly._

_“Pam she’s not going to make it. Go! Get the security footage and glamour whoever needs to be.” She turned her eyes to look Eric in his bright blue eyes. She hadn’t even noticed he was there. But she had been glad she wasn’t alone._

_“Don’t try to talk and stay calm, I’m going to help you.” Eric promised. “Sookie, I would never hurt you, please don’t be frightened by what you are about to see.”_

_She thought her mind was playing tricks on her as Eric’s teeth suddenly turned into fangs. He bit into the palm of his hand. That bloody palm was then hovering over her lips._

_“Sookie, I will tell you everything, but right now you need to drink. You have multiple broken bones and I suspect your lungs have collapsed. My blood will heal you but you have to trust me.” He said lowering his palm to her lips._

_She knew she had nothing else to lose at this point. She took his palm and began to drink. As she did the pain began to subside and soon she was drifting to sleep. The last thing she remembered was Eric lifting her and carrying her into the back of the video store._

_*End flashback*_

Sookie turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“You saved me baby.” She told him. They had been together every since that night. She had never even really cared that he was a vampire. Who was she to judge? She was a telepath after all. But Eric wasn’t just any vampire. He was a very strong 1000 year old Viking.

“I had to, I knew the second I saw you you were what I had spent my entire life searching for. She buried her head in his chest.

“I love you.” She whispered into his chest. He kissed her.

“And I love you.” He told her.

She looked at the clock beside them. It was 7:30.

“Honey, I’ve got to get to Bon Temps. Gran’s expecting me.” She told him. He reluctantly let her go.

“I know, I wish I could go with you. I just have a bad feeling.” He admitted to her.

“I’ll meet you at the bar just as soon as I can get back.” He smiled at her.

“I’d rather meet you here, in bed.” He said with a smirk.

“You’re insatiable!” she laughed.

“Only for you lover.” He said cupping her breasts in his large palms and kissing her.

It had taken her another 20 minutes to leave. She had been on the road about ten minutes when she called Gran to tell her she was running late.

“I have someone joining us Sookie.” Gran had told her.

“Oh ok! The more the merrier right? I’ll see you when I get there Gran.” Sookie said, hanging up.

She knew her Gran was lonely. Jason her brother never came around and Sookie’s parents had died in a flash flood when she was seven. Gran’s other daughter Linda, had died of cancer a few years before and her daughter Hadley had ran off, after leaving a drug rehab a few years prior.

Sookie smiled as a news alert chimed on the radio.

“ _The Vampire Rights amendment was passed today in the following states. It will allow Vampires to marry humans in these states.”_

Vampires had came out of the coffin two years ago. The Japanese had invented this blood substitute that they could use to sustain them, making them no threat to human’s. Eric had told her the truth about how vile the beverage really was and only used Sookie and bagged donor blood.

She sighed as she turned onto Hummingbird Lane. She glanced at the old Compton mansion. It looked dark and destitute. The old house and her Gran’s farm house were the only two houses down here. She pulled into the driveway of her childhood home. There was an old Lincoln parked beside her Gran’s car. Sookie parked her 2010 Benz under a big tree and got out. Locking the door behind her. She ran up the steps to her Gran’s house and went in the back door. She paused exactly one minute. Her Gran’s guest was a vampire. Sookie had been relieved to know she couldn’t hear Eric’s thoughts four years ago. But now this vampire standing in her gran’s kitchen frightened her, she wanted to know what he was thinking.

“Sookie, this is Bill Compton. He’s living in the old Compton house.” Gran introduced.

“Sookie it is lovely to meet you.” He sneered. He gave her the creeps. He stuck his hand out to shake her hand. But she didn’t take it. She reached in her pocket for her cell phone but realized it was still in her car.

It should be ok? Eric had promised her since she had his blood he’d always know if she was ever in trouble. Part of her wanted to call him anyway. Who was to say he could get to her in time if something happened?

“Sookie where are your manners?” her Gran scolded.

“Excuse me, I need to run to my car and grab my phone. I promised to call Eric when I got here.” Sookie explained. She didn’t give either of them a chance to explain. She ran out the door to her car and grabbed her phone. She glanced at the screen. Eric had already called eight times. He called again before she could hit the button to call him back.

“What’s wrong lover?” Eric asked she could hear the fear in his voice.

“Hang on let me get in the car and close the door.” Sookie said quietly as she climbed in her driver’s side. She closed the door and locked the door for little good it would do.

“There’s a vampire by the name of Bill Compton in my Gran’s house. Gran said he was staying in the old Compton house across the cemetery.” She heard Eric growl.

“He hasn’t checked in yet. I’m on my way love, I’ll be there in ten minutes. If you can get him to step outside rescind his invitation.” Eric said.

“Eric?”

“Yes lover?”

“You know I love you?”

“I love you too.”

Eric hung up and Sookie sighed. She took a deep breath and opened the car door. She made sure she had her phone. She closed the door behind her and slowly hurried back up the steps to the lion’s den.


	2. Chapter 2

**_*Flashback*_ **

****

_Sookie woke up to the bluest eyes she had ever seen. They reminded her of the beach on a snowy day. She was laying on a beautiful black leather couch._

_“Welcome back Sookie.” The beautiful man with the beautiful blue eyes asked her. “Mr. Northman? Eric?” She asked wondering why she was here. Everything came back to her suddenly. She screamed. Eric caught her gaze. “Sookie look at me, I promise I’d never hurt you.” Eric said calmly. Sookie looked at him. “You don’t remember anything at all about tonight. You came in here for an interview. If you choose to take the job you can start tomorrow. After that you left and went home. You were never hit by a car and you never saw what I am.” Eric said calmly._

_“You’re a vampire.” Sookie said just as calm._

_“What are you Miss Stackhouse?” Eric asked her “You are certainly not quite human.” Sookie jumped up._

_“Who sent you?” Eric accused. “Please tell me you’re not a spy? I’d hate to have to kill you.” Sookie looked at him. He looked angry. He was standing still as possible clinching his fists barely containing his rage. Sookie was so scared she started to cry._

_“I’m not a spy, I swear, I go to LSU in Shreveport. I’m a business major and I can read most people’s thoughts. But I can’t your or your wife’s. Please don’t kill me.” Sookie was sobbing in the palm of her hands and shaking. She felt Eric place a large hand on her back. “Calm down your safe I promise. No one will hurt you. So you can read minds? But not vampires?”_

**_*End Flashback*_ **

Sookie smiled at the memory as she opened the door.

“Forgive me, Gran, you know how Eric worries.” Sookie said as she went back in the kitchen.

“Excuse my manners Mr. Compton.” Sookie cringed as she extended her hand to shake his. It was hard not to pull back.

“Oh Gran by the way, Eric is going to be able to come after all. He should be here any minute. Mr. Compton you may know my fiancé, he’s a vampire. The sheriff, of area 5. Eric Northman?”

“Oh yes, I’m familiar with Eric, he’s quite the ladies man.” Bill said sarcastically.

“Yes, how lucky for me he chose me to bond with.” Sookie said smugly. Bill looked as if he’d been kicked between his legs.

“Bonded? You’ve exchanged blood three times?” Bill asked slowly like he could barely form the words without stuttering.

“Now why is that any of your concern?” Sookie snapped.

“It’s against the law to feed on unwilling humans. I’m assuming a pretty young lady like yourself would never willingly let someone as vulgar as Northman feed on you willingly?” Bill scoffed. Sookie felt her mind begin to tingle. He was trying to glamour her.

“I never said I wasn’t willing and for your information it was an exchange and in four years he’s never been as vulgar toward me as you’ve been in four minutes.”Sookie yelled placing herself between Compton and her Gran.

“In fact Mr.Compton. I think it would be best if you waited outside for your sheriff. I resend your invitation.” Sookie watched as Bill was expelled from the house.

“Sookie! What on earth has gotten into you? You’re in my home.” Gran scolded

“I’m sorry Gran. After Eric finds out what he’s doing here, you can invite him back if he’s really harmless.” She apologized as there was a knock on the door.

“That should be Eric.” She said as Gran opened the door. Eric stood there all six feet four inches of him. Sookie made her way to him excited and relieved he was there. She smiled taking his hand and pulling him in. She took a minute to thank whoever would listen for vampire speed. Eric hugged her and tucked her protectively in his arms.

“Thank God you’re here.” She whispered. Eric leaned down and kissed her forehead.

“Eric I’m so glad you could join us. This is Bill Compton, he just moved in across the cemetery.” Eric smiled at Gran, as she introduced Bill

“It's wonderful to see you Adele, Mr.Compton is an old acquaintance of mine. Why are you in my area without checking in Compton?

You know the rules. I could take you to the magister for this.” Eric said still keeping Sookie close.

“Eric, I only just arrived a week ago to take ownership of the property next door. I had planned to check in later in the week once I had permission to leave New Orleans indefinitely.”

“Eric excuse me, this is my home, may I have a word?” Gran asked

“Gran,” Sookie scolded. “This is vampire business, we need to stay out of it”Sookie told Gran pleading with the older woman.

“Yes, Adele, this is your home. But I am in charge of the vampires in my area and Mr. Compton was duty bound to let me know when he arrived in my area. And I find him here with Sookie, calling me to say a strange vampire is lurking.” Eric finally looked down at Sookie.

“Did he do anything he shouldn't have?” Eric asked rubbing her cheek softly with his thumb. She shook her head no. He bent down and kissed the top of her head. “Besides piss me off, no.”

“Compton you better be in my office by first dark tomorrow.Or we will take this matter to a higher authority.”Eric said in the voice he used to scare someone.“Cross me and you’ll wish you’d never been born.”

“Yes, Sheriff.” Bill said.

Sookie held on to him a moment longer after everyone walked away. She mouthed a thank you and followed Gran into the kitchen.

Needless to say. Dinner was awkward after Eric got there. Bill made an excuse to leave before he could be invited back in. Sookie was helping Gran clean the kitchen when Gran looked at her with tears in her eyes. Sookie knew she had been glamoured but she wasn’t sure what she had been instructed to do. Eric had been working with Sookie to see if she could break a vampire’s glamour, but so far no success.

“Gran why are you crying?” Sookie asked concerned. Gran looked around to make sure they were alone.

“Sookie, you know I love you and most of the time I enjoy Eric's company but you were both out of line tonight. You got here and immediately called him. He came into my home and made my guest so uncomfortable he'll probably never speak to me again. He’s barbaric at times.” Gran told her.

“Gran listen to me please. Yes. I called Eric. But don’t you realize the danger we were in? I didn't like his questions. He basically called me a whore, And he didn’t do what he should have once he got into town. Every vampire when going to a new place has to check in with their sheriff. Please try to understand.Eric has to know who is in his area. Everyone’s lives depend on it.” Sookie said rinsing off the last dish and placing it in the drainer. She wiped her hands.

“I'm going to send Eric on home and grab what I needed and just go on back to Shreveport. I’ll see you on Sunday.” Sookie walked out of the kitchen. She found Eric sitting in a chair waiting for her. She couldn't help but smile at him despite how upset she was with her Gran. She couldn't be mad with the loving older woman that had raised her after her parents death.

“Lover, do you want me to talk to her? You do know you did the right thing by calling me?” Eric stood up and welcomed Sookie into his arms. He held her tightly tucking her in his arms. His arms was her favorite place to be.

“No it's fine, you can go on. If you want to. He’s gone and I know you had a busy night. I've got to grab something out of my old room. And I’ll be heading home.” She stood on her tip toes to kiss him. “I love you.” She whispered against his lips. He kissed down her neck and sucked lightly on her collar bone. His hand worked it’s way up the back of her dress and rest on her rear cheek. Her thong giving him easy access.

“mmm I love you too my sexy little fairy. I won’t be long and I promise when I get home I’ll show you just how much I love you.” Sookie swatted at his hand as his fingers grazed her clit. She felt that warm tingly feeling she got every time he touched her but she wasn't about to let him feel her up in her Grandmother’s living room.

“Well go on get done so you can finish what you started.” She sighed pulling out of his arms. He kissed her passionately one last time and before she could open her eyes he was gone. With a smile on her face she went upstairs to her childhood bedroom. She looked around, it was just as she'd left it. Gran hadn't moved anything. She went over to her closet and opened the door. There was a couple of outfits and old family pictures she had been meaning to get. By the time she got the car loaded it was almost 9:00. She went in to find Gran and tell her goodnight but the older lady was already sleeping on her couch. Sookie decided not to wake her up and instead just left. She got a bad feeling the moment she cranked her car.

She was almost out of Bon Temps when she saw the person sitting in the middle of the road. She tried to slam on breaks but the car didn’t stop. She lost control of the wheel and the car went airborne. The car rolled until a big tree stopped it. The fence around the tree came through the glass on the windshield. She barely missed being impaled. She hurt everywhere and later she would remember hearing her phone ring. The car door was ripped off it’s hinges and someone pulled her out of the car and threw her on the ground. The man kicked her hard in her already injured back. He then kicked her in the face. She felt her nose and jaw break. He jumped down on her chest and ripped her dress down the front. Sookie closed her eyes silently calling for Eric as he exposed her breast. She knew the only reason she was still alive was Eric's blood. She grunted as she heard her thong rip away. Then just as suddenly as the attack started the man was gone and she felt the comfortable silence of a vampire. But she screamed again in horror as she managed to open her eyes enough to see Bill Compton’s bloody wrist coming toward her. She used every ounce of energy she had left to turn her head to miss his wrist.

“No!” she coughed. She fought to stay conscience. She wished with all her might she was home. There was a loud pop, a bright light, and suddenly she was on her and Eric’s doorstep.


	3. Chapter 3

**_***Flashback***_ **

_After that first very trying night Eric and Sookie tried there best to avoid each other. She decided to take the job but she was gone by 7:00 pm._

_Since it was Summer it didn’t get dark until after nine. Sookie was scared to death of Eric Northman but he had been nothing but a gentleman since that first night. Two weeks after she started she was waiting on Pam to get there so she could leave for the night. It was the first time she had worked this late. It was quite a long drive back to Bon Temps. It was just after 9:15 when she saw Eric’s red BMW pull into the parking lot. She couldn’t help but stare as he walked toward the building. He had on a nice black suit. She couldn’t help the knot that formed in her stomach. She couldn’t deny she was attracted to him. But he was a married man for crying out loud. He entered the building without even glancing her way. It was like a kick in the stomach. She swallowed her sob as the phone rang. All the sex dreams she’d been having were making it just that much harder. The phone rang on the counter she went to answer but noticed Eric had already taken the call. She finished checking in the returns when she saw Eric walking toward her._

_“Sookie you have a call, it’s Bon Temps Police Department. Something about your grandmother.” Eric stayed next to her as she took the call._

_“ Good Evening Sookie, it’s Bud Dearborn, Adele asked me to call because it’s almost time for you to be off work. Adele was in a Descendants of the Glorious Dead meeting this afternoon and she had a stroke. Maxine Fortenberry called 911 and she’s stabilized now but she broke her leg and they had to admit her because of her breathing. “ Sookie felt Eric take the phone gently from her hand._

_“Sheriff Dearborn, this is Eric Northman, I am Sookie’s employer, I’ll be driving her, could you tell us which hospital they’ve taken her grandmother?” Sookie just stood there with tears running down her face, thankful Eric had taken over because she couldn’t remember how to put one foot in front of the other at the moment. She couldn’t hear what Eric was saying anymore. She was scared. What would she do if she lost her Gran?_

_“She’s in Shreveport, let’s close up I’ll drive you.” Eric hung up the phone and ushered her to his car. He opened the door for her and all but pushed her in._

_“Sookie, it’s fine, she’ll be fine.” Eric opened the door and slipped in the driver’s seat._

_“What about the store? “_

_“Pam will be here shortly, I locked the door.” Eric cranked the car and headed in the short direction to the hospital._

_“I can drive, you could stay if someone needs to be here?” Sookie suggested hoping he’d stay with her. He was helping keep her centered._

_“And have you wreck and kill yourself in the process?”She didn’t argue with him after that._

_“I can’t lose her she’s all I have.” Sookie began crying into her hands. She felt Eric place an arm around her shoulder._

_“Where are your parents?”_

_“They died in a flash flood when I was 8. My brother Jason and I have lived with Gran every since. Well Jason moved back into Mama and Daddy’s house when he got out of highschool.” Eric squeezed the shoulder where his hand was._

_“ I’m truly sorry.”_

_“Pam won’t be mad because you drove me out here will she?” Eric laughed and muttered something in another language under his breath._

_“I forgot you thought we were married. Pam is my progeny. I made her a vampire and you probably have a better shot at marrying her than I do.” Sookie let out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding._

_“Thank you Eric, for everything.” He pulled into the hospital entrance. Sookie expected him to drop her off but to her surprise he parked the car and got out. He went around to her side and opened her car door and held her hand to help her out. The chemistry and attraction between them had been undeniable from the start._

_“Sookie I’d very much like it if you would let me take you to dinner after we make sure your Grandmother is ok. I apologize if I frightened you the night we first met. I thought my boss had sent you to spy on me and I don’t react kindly to being spied on.” Sookie looked up into his eyes. They were so blue she felt that she could get lost in them._

_“I’d like that.” She smiled as his hand found the small of her back when they began to walk._

_“You know I’ve been different all my life. I didn’t even mind that much that you weren’t... what’s the word I’m looking for? um different?” Eric laughed._

_“So what frightened you? When I threatened to kill you? I’m truly sorry. You have nothing to fear from me but I do protect what is mine and I won’t hesitate to kill someone or something that is a threat. I’m also in charge of all the vampires in this area that’s where the spy part comes in. We have had a couple.” They were walking up the steps to enter the hospital. Sookie stopped walking but grabbed his arm that was resting on her back._

_“I could listen to you talk forever. Where are you from? And how old are you?” Sookie asked wide eyed. Eric laughed at her. “How about I tell you at dinner.” Sookie smiled at him and they kept walking. Sookie stopped at the front desk to ask about her grandmother’s room. The nurse at the front desk told her and soon they were on the 4th floor. They walked down the hall to her Gran’s room and Sookie gently knocked on the door._

_“Hey Gran, it’s me.”she walked in, pulling Eric behind her and kissed her grandmother on her forehead._

_“Gran, this is Eric. He’s my boss. He drove me here. How are you feeling? Eric this I my Gran, Adele Stackhouse.” Sookie said introducing them._

_“I’m feeling better dear. It’s so nice to meet you Eric.” Eric reached out and took the older lady’s hand._

_“Likewise.” Eric was laying on the charm. They talked for a few minutes and Sookie paged the nurse to see what the doctor had said. Gran had had a very minor stroke, but when she fell she’d crushed her leg. She was going to have to have surgery to fix the damage and would be wheelchair bound for at least the next 2-3 months. Sookie sighed and plopped down in the chair and held her hand._

_“Eric, I may as well go ahead and quit now, I’m going to have to stay home to take care of her.” Sookie was doing everything in her power not to cry._

_“Absolutely not, I’ll go into a rehabilitation center. You are not to miss a day of work or one class young lady.” Adele demanded in the voice she use to use on Jason when he would skip class._

_“Gran, I can’t let you do that.”_

_“Sookie I’m old, but I don’t want you putting your life on hold. You’ve worked to hard together where you are.” Sookie squeezed her hand._

_“I love you Gran.” Sookie kiss the wrinkled hand that had taken care of her her whole life._

_“Eric, please look after my grand daughter.”_

_Sookie had stood up to leave and Eric had placed his hand on her back between her shoulder blades “Yes ma’am.” Eric promised. Sookie kissed Gran’s forehead and promised to see her the next day. They were almost out of the hospital when Sookie stopped and froze. Eric followed her gaze to an old man in a wheelchair. He acted like he wanted to talk to Sookie but she ran away as tears filled her eyes. Eric followed her to a hallway. She had started to cry and was pacing back and forth._

_“Sookie, who was that.” Eric gently walked up behind her._

_“My great uncle. Eric I need to get out of here now.” Sookie took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them she was in Eric’s car._

**_*** Flashback Ends***_ **

****

That was the first and only time until now that Sookie had teleported. She tried to pull herself up the steps of the huge house she shared with Eric but it was no use. She couldn’t move her legs and her back was killing her. Eric was coming, he’d be there any second. She started to shiver from the cold.

“Sookie!” She heard Eric land and call her name. She stopped trying to move and just laid against the concrete. Tears ran down her face. He grabbed her hand as he fell beside her on the steps. She couldn’t get her eyes to open to see him.

“Eric I fucked up.” She choked out, blood pouring from her mouth. Eric brushed her blood soaked hair out of her face.

“It’s alright Lover. Sookie drink! Now!” She felt his arm at her mouth and struggled to swallow. Eric picked her up and carried her in the house. He laid her down on the couch and took inventory of the damage to her body. Her back was most likely fractured. She had multiple compound fracture in both legs. Her face not recognizable. Both eyes were black and swelled shut. Her nose was bloody and turned to an unnatural angle on her face. The front of her dress was ripped down the middle and her panties were gone.

“Sookie were you raped?” He asked softly in her ear.

“No. He tried, Eric I teleported in front of Bill Compton.” Sookie started to cry again.

“It’s alright. Don’t worry, I’ll handle it. I’m going to clean you up, I’ll be right back.” He kissed her softly and got up.

Eric stood up and went in their bedroom and wet a wash cloth with warm water. He took his cell phone from his pocket and pressed the number to call Pam on speed dial. She answered on the first ring.

“Take Thalia and go pick up Bill Compton. He’s staying in the old house across from Adele. Secure him until I can question him. Oh and Pam, feel free to rough him up.” Eric ordered.

“Is she alright Eric?” Pam sounded concerned.

“She will be.” Eric hung up the phone and crushed it in his hand. He grabbed her robe as he walked from the room. Eric sat beside her and began to wipe the blood from her face. The cuts were healed and her eyes were clear.

“Can you tell me what happened?” Eric helped her put the robe on and pulling her into his arms.

“I was on my way home and there was someone in the middle of the road. I swerved to keep from hitting him. And flipped the car. I think my breaks may of failed. I crashed through a fence and hit a tree. But then someone ripped the car door off and pulled me out. It wasn’t a vampire, but I don’t think it was human either. The brain was all red and snarly. He kicked me a few times then ripped my clothes. Compton pulled him off me but then he tried to give me his blood. I just wished I was home and suddenly I was.” Eric tightened his arms around her.

“The important thing is you’re not dead. Pam and Thalia are going to pick Compton up and detain him until I get there tomorrow night. Hopefully he didn’t have a chance to talk to anyone. I have no doubt he was sent here. It’s to much of a coincidence.” Eric kissed her temple.

“What’s your schedule like tomorrow? Can you work from home? I want you to stay close until we figure this out.” Sookie unbuttoned his jacket and started working on his dress shirt.

“I think just some paperwork.I was supposed to have a meeting about the gift shop to approve new merchandise but Pam wanted to be there so I rescheduled. I can do everything from here. Except pick up dry cleaning.” Sookie was still trying to get his jacket off. He let her go and stood up for a minute to take his jacket and shirt off. He sat back down and pulled her in his lap, facing him. She leaned against his chest.He rested his chin on the top of her head.

“I’ll get Pam to get Ginger to pick up the dry cleaning.”

“I think I’m going to go clean up. Do you want to go take a bath with me?” Sookie got up and headed toward their bathroom.

“Go ahead Lover, I’ve got to check in with Pam.” Eric followed her in the bathroom and turned the water on for her. He poured her favorite bubble bath in the large tub and sat a towel out for her.

“I’ll be in the bedroom, call me if you need something.” He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and left. Sookie went to stand in front of the long bathroom mirror. She took her robe off and let it drop to the floor. She began to cry. Her body was healed, but she was still in that car and she could feel each excruciating time she was kicked or hit. She got in the tub. The hot water and jets soothed her muscles. She heard Eric on the phone in the bedroom. He sounded pissed off. She had tried to teleport again since that day she’d run into Bartlett at the hospital. She’d never been able to do it again. Eric had tried to help her figure it out. She felt like she had failed. If she could just learn to control it. She looked up as Eric opened the bathroom door. He looked at her.

“Pam, I’ll call you back.” He never gave her a chance to answer he hung up the phone and went over to Sookie. He dropped his pants and climbed in behind her. She laid back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her under her breasts. He didn’t try to get her to talk about what she was feeling, because she didn’t even know. He didn’t tell her it would be alright, she was hurting, that wasn’t what she wanted to hear. He just held her while she cried. When her tears finally stopped he washed her hair and body. He wrapped her in a big towel and carried her to bed. He laid her down in their bed and held her close until her breathing evened out and she was sleeping peacefully in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: lemons  
> Trigger Warning for child abuse

_***Flashback***_

_It didn’t take Eric long to find her that first time she teleported, he just simply used the blood tie. She was sitting in the front seat of his locked car with her legs pulled against her chest rocking back and forth. Eric unlocked the door and climbed in the driver’s seat beside her. He carefully placed his hand on her shoulder._

_“Sookie we have to talk about this.” He didn’t want to scare her worse. “Have you ever teleported before?” She looked at him terrified. He never wanted to see that look on her face again. She managed to shake her head no._

_“Eric can you drive? I need to get out of here. I feel like I’m going to be sick. And I can’t keep my shields up.” He looked at her, she was almost as pale as he was. He cranked his car and sped toward the main highway._

_“How far away do you have to be not to hear anything?”_

_“Not very far.” She reached for his hand. The moment his hand touched hers her head was quite. She sighed with relief._

_“I can keep them out when you touch me.” He grasped her hand a little tighter._

_“Just hold on to me then, I’m going to take you to my house until you feel better then I’ll make sure you get home safe. We’ll do dinner another night.” Sookie didn’t have the energy to object her head was pounding. She just leaned against his shoulder and kept hold of his hand. She closed her eyes and didn’t open them until he stopped the car. He let go and got out to open her door. She got out and looked at the huge house._

_“Eric it’s beautiful.” She tried to fake a smile but really all she wanted to do was crawl in a hole. Eric led her to a tall fence in the back of the house. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his keys. He unlocked the gate and opened it. He led her around to the back of the house into a beautiful garden with every flower you could imagine. In the middle there there was a huge pool with a waterfall. Instantly she felt better. Eric led her to an outdoor bar._

_“Would you like a drink?” Sookie shook her head no._

_“I better not, but a glass of water would be great.”Eric fixed her a glass of ice water and sat it down in front of her._

_“I figured we needed to be somewhere private to have the conversation we need to have. So how about I ask you a question and you ask me one?” Sookie smiled_

_“Can I go first?”_

_“Yes you can, you asked me earlier where I was from and my age. We’ll let those be freebies. I’m from what is now Sweden. I’ve been a vampire for a little over 1000 years” Sookie looked at him awestruck. “What can you do? I mean as a vampire? Can you turn into a bat or something?”Eric laughed. “No I can’t turn into a bat. I can fly, and I’m very strong, I can glamour humans, except for you, and I can move very fast if I want to.” Sookie took the sip of her water. “Is that what you tried to do after you saved me that night? Glamour me?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Will you try it again?”_

_Eric stood up and walked over to the wall and turned on the lights for the outside. He walked back over to Sookie and sat back in front of her. He reached over and tilted her chin up with his index finger, catching her eyes with his. She loved his eyes. She wanted to get lost swimming in them._

_“Sookie” she felt her brain being tickled._

_“Yes Eric?”_

_“Dance with me.” Sookie burst out laughing_

_“Nope sorry.”_

_“My turn.What happened to you tonight? Why were you so frightened of your uncle?”_

_Her smile faded and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying._

_“He’s not supposed to come around. I’m sure Gran ran him off. Hearing people’s thoughts isn’t very pleasant. I’ve always called it a curse. I don’t just hear what people , I hear the stuff that’s so awful they don’t even want to think it. He would come over to visit Gran and he always tried to find a way to be alone with me. He used to think the nastiest stuff. He was just before acting on his desire one day. Gran had a meeting and she had called him to watch me and Jason and he was actually wondering if I was ready or not. I got sick and begged Gran not to go and she wanted to know why so I told her. She ran him off and threatened to shoot him if he ever came back.” Eric reached for her hand._

_“I’m sorry you had to go through that, say the word and I’ll make sure he disappears.” Sook shook her head no_

_“I don’t want that on my conscious Eric.”_

_“Ok.”_

_“I swear I never teleported before. Did I do that in front of a camera?”_

_Eric shook his head._

_“Don’t worry about it, I checked you chose the one hallway where they had none.”_

_“Do you have any other abilities?”_

_“Not that I know of.”_

_Sookie yawned._

_“That’s enough for tonight, unless you have anything else you want to ask?”_

_Sookie shook her head no._

_“Will you dance with me?” Eric asked standing up and pulling her up from her chair._

_She nodded the thought of being so close to him with his arms around her made her heart skip a beat. Eric led her to a spot just above the waterfall. It was absolutely beautiful. He pulled her in his arms and they began to dance. Eric was an amazing dancer. She loved being in his arms. He tilted her chin up to look at him. “I want to kiss you Sookie.” He caught her gaze with his and when she didn’t pull away his arm circled her waist while the other went to the back of her neck. He tilted her back and grazed her lips with his. She moaned and threw her arms around his neck and he deepened the kiss. She kissed him back and felt him lift her feet off the ground. He moved them to a lounge chair and gently laid her down. He kept kissing her and began to run his hand up the inside of her leg._

_“Eric stop, wait, I’ve never done this.” He opened his eyes and looked down at her. His lips still attached to hers. He pulled away and rolled to his side. He pulled her in his arms and kissed her forehead. She could feel him pressed against her._

_“You can let me know.” He stood up and walked over to the pool to give her a minute. She joined him a second later._

_“I guess I’d better start heading home. It’s late and I have a long drive.” She felt like she had ruined her chance with him and wanted to go home and cry in her pillow._

_“It is late, let me take you, I’ll leave you with my car and you can drive it to the store tomorrow.” She was surprised at his offer but she nodded._

_About thirty minutes later they were on their way to Bon Temps. Sookie was slightly nervous about staying at the old farm house by herself but there was nothing she could do about it. She’d given the address to Eric._

_He’d wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she was resting against his shoulder by the time he pulled into her driveway._

_“Sookie.We’re here.” He whispered in her ear. She looked up at him sleepily. She reluctantly pulled away from him so he could get out. He held her door open so she could get out then followed her up the worn out steps of her Gran’s farmhouse._

_“Do you want to come inside?” Part of her hoped he’d say yes the other part hoped he wouldn’t because she knew if he kissed her again the way he did earlier she’d never be able to tell him to stop._

_He shook his head no. “Not tonight. You need to rest.” He tilted her chin up to look at him and leaned down and tenderly kissed her again._

_“Rule number one Sookie. Never invite a vampire into your house and if you do you can rescind the invitation at any time.” He kissed her one last time, placed his car keys in her palm, and was gone before she could tell him goodnight. Sookie went in the house got ready for bed and slept the best she had in a long time._

_***Flashback ends***_

Sookie woke up late the next afternoon. Eric was still holding her.she wiggled out of his arms to go use the bathroom and came back and got back in bed. She put his arm back around her waist and snuggled closer to him. She smiled he really did know how to make her feel safe. She touched his cheek with her hand and leaned up and kissed him softly on his lips. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. He tangled his fingers in her hair and cupped the back of her head. He pulled her back down and kissed her. The kind of kiss that makes your heart skip a beat and your knees go weak.

“Hey.” She pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen in his face.

“Hey yourself.”he wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled up against him.

“Eric, did Pam find my car?” She hated to bring the subject but her phone and purse were in there and she really needed her purse. She felt Eric tense up.

“She found it and she has your purse. I’ll get them when I go in tonight.” She looked at him alarmed.

“What aren’t you telling me?” Eric rolled them over so that he was laying over her. He cupped her face in his hands.

“Eric what?”

“Do you know a Maudette Pickens?” Sookie shook her head.

“Yes, why?” Eric let out an unnecessary breath he didn’t need to hold.

“She was murdered last night. Sookie, Jason was there, they took him in for questioning.”Sookie looked at him like he had another head.

“Eric! We have to go!” Sookie tried to jump up but Eric held her firmly in place.

“Lover, you can’t. I don’t want you anywhere near Bon Temps right now. Please don’t fight me on this. We don’t know everything that happened last night.” Sookie shoved him off and jumped up.

“Eric I’m not staying away from Bon Temps. You know how Jason is! He’s probably already confessed to something, you know as well as I do, he didn’t do it! And what about Gran? I can’t just leave her to fend for herself.”

Eric looked at her, trying to will his point of view into her pretty stubborn head.

“I can’t lose you Sookie! And less than twenty-four hours ago, someone ran you off the road, caused you to crash your car into a tree, then beat you within an inch of your life and tried to rape you. A vampire may or may not of been the reason. We don’t know if Compton has someone working with him or just what he was trying to accomplish and I can’t be with you during the day.” He took her in his arms and tilted her back so he could look down at her.

All the fight left her. She couldn’t stay mad at him, not when she knew his only concern was for her safety. She wrapped her arms around him.

“Eric I have to go honey. If it were Pam you’d do the same thing.” He hugged her tightly and kissed her.

“If anything ever happened to you...” He whispered into her hair right by her ear. Sookie held his face in her hands and kissed him softly.

“Eric?”he kissed her back and lifted her off the ground. He cupped her under her ass and pressed her firmly against him. He deepened the kiss and she moaned as he pressed her against the wall and pushed in her. She crossed her ankles around his waist. He threw her down on the bed and grabbed her under her knees. He pulled her to the edge of the bed and thrust in her hard, His thumb found her clit and he rubbed her hard and fast. She opened her eyes and screamed in pleasure. He grabbed both of her breast and squeezed them together. He leaned down and took one of her nipples in his mouth. He sucked gently until it pebbled in his mouth. He kissed up her breast to her chest and her neck. He slowed his movements down until he was taking her gently. His hand went to the side of her face and he leaned down to kiss her one last time as she came undone underneath him. He yelled with his own explosion at the same time. He fell beside her on the bed and cradled her in his arms as she came back to herself. “I didn’t hurt you did I?” She shook her head no and relaxed in his arms.

Two and a half hours later Eric was driving her up the gravel driveway that led to her Gran’s house. Sookie’s heart broke when she walked in the kitchen and saw the older lady she loved so dearly sitting at her kitchen table crying. She looked up as Sookie walked in and quickly tried to dry her eyes. She was always so proud. Sookie sat across from her and took her Gran’s hand in hers. The only way Eric would leave her is if she could break Compton’s glamour. It was something she had already failed at many times. Eric would try to glamour Ginger and see if Sookie could break it.

“Gran, I want you to think, when did you meet Bill Compton?” Sookie saw the the introduction through her Gran’s eyes. Gran had been cooking dinner the night before when someone knocked on the door. Gran had answered wiping her hands on the bottom of her old apron. He had caught her gaze the second she opened the door. Sookie held onto her grandmother’s hand tight.

“Gran let me in.” Sookie saw everything just as if she’d been there. She pushed herself back from the table. She would of knocked her chair over but Eric caught her.

“Someone sent Compton, he glamoured her to be compliant so he could take me and run.” Sookie stood up and ran to the bathroom. She barely made it before she got sick. She felt Eric behind her rubbing her back.

“Eric he was going to make her hold me down so he could...” Eric pulled her in his arms and held her while she cried. He was barely containing his rage.

“Shhh it’s ok, I’m so proud of you my love.” He ran his fingers through her hair and rested his head on a of hers.

“Are you still determined to stay?” She shook her head.

“I thought so. I’m going to call the sheriffs office and see if I can find out anything? If Jason needs a lawyer we’ll get him one.” Eric stood up and helped Sookie to her feet. He kept his hand on the small of her back until she got steady on her feet. Just as they walked back in the kitchen Jason came storming through the front door. He slammed the door and dropped in a chair at the dinner table.

“Sook Eric, y’all wouldn’t believe the day I had. Hey Eric ain’t you in charge of vampires around here?”Eric never said a word he’d learned a long time ago that Jason would tell everything anyway. The boy could not keep his mouth shut.

“Bud and Andy are looking for a bald one that has a bunch of tattoos.”

“Interesting.”Eric kept his arm around Sookie.

“Jason Honey did they clear you?” Gran asked sitting a plate of friend chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans in front of him.

“Gran they know it wasn’t me. Maudette liked to record stuff. She recorded me leaving last night.They think it’s a vampire though.” Eric looked at Sookie. They followed Jason outside to his truck after he ate.

“Eric I feel like I should stay with Gran tonight.I’m really afraid she may have another stroke.” He squeezed her shoulder.

“I think so too. She seems very shaken. I can leave the car for you or I can come back and get you.” Sookie felt her stomach drop at the mention of her driving.

“You can come get me. Maybe I can convince her to go with me to Shreveport for a couple of days.” Jason rolled his eyes.

“Yeah right.”

Eric bent down and hugged Sookie kissing her gently. “Let me know.” Eric very reluctantly kissed her one last time and got in the car and left.

Jason followed her back in the house. He grabbed his keys, kissed Gran waved bye to Sookie and left. Sookie followed Gran into living room where they sat and talked for hours.

Around Midnight Sookie hugged her Gran and kissed her cheek and went upstairs to get ready for bed. She dialed Eric’s number at Fangtasia. It went to his voicemail.

“Hey honey, I just wanted to call you before I went to bed, call me when you get up tomorrow. I may get Jason to run me home tomorrow. I love you.” She smiled as she hung up and laid down in the bed she slept in as a child she had no trouble falling asleep.

_“Sookie! Get out of my head you stupid little brat.” Sookie was seven years old and she had just accidentally told Gran ‘Mama cheated on Daddy again.” Her mom left work early and grabbed her by her braid when she got off the school bus. Sookie had screamed and tried to run away._

_‘I swear Sookie, if you don’t learn to control it...”_

_‘Michelle what are you doing?’ Gran had saved her by pulling up in her car. Sookie wasted no time and jumped in the car before her Mama could object. Sookie began to cry on the way to her Gran’s house._

_“Sookie dear what in the world?”_

_Sookie shook her head and just kept cry._

_“Gran? Why am I so bad? Am I going to go to hell? Mama thinks about all the time how much better her life would be if I’d never been born.” Gran pulled her into a big hug._

_“You poor sweet child! Sookie listen to me. You are not bad. Your Mama is scared because she doesn’t understand.” Gran pulled into the driveway and held the door so Sookie could go in. Gran fixed her a piece of cake and a big glass of milk. She was eating it when her Mama came speeding up the driveway. She ran into Gran’s house and grabbed Sookie by her hair. Gran tried to stop her. She offered to keep her the whole weekend. Michelle threw her in the the car and slammed the door shut just as her daddy was pulling in._

_“Michelle what the hell?” Sookie watched as her Daddy argued with her mama. She started to cry._

_“Come on Michelle just let them stay here with Mama, I’ll take you to that nice restaurant in Shreveport.” Michelle opened the car door and looked at Sookie and thought directly at her. “One more slip, they’ll find you floating in the creek.” Sookie scurried out and ran and hid behind Gran and her Dad._

_Michelle got in her car and spend off to go home and get ready. Corbit went to Sookie. “It’s ok Punkin’ have fun with Gran.” He got in his truck and left._

_That night their car was washed off the road in a flash flood._

Sookie jumped in her bed. Her eyes flew open and she began to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains lemons

Chapter 5

Sookie found it impossible to go back to sleep. She was crying quietly into her pillow scared she was going to wake up Gran. She jumped when she heard a soft tap on the window. She looked over and saw Eric hovering outside her bedroom window. Wiping her eyes, she got out of bed and went to the window to let him in. She felt better instantly once she was in his arms, pressed against his chest. He tangled his fingers in her hair, held her tight, and tilted her back so he could kiss her.

“What happened?” He lifted her in his arms and carried her back to bed. He laid her down and took off his suit, he threw the clothes over the desk chair and climbed in bed beside her. He held his arms out for her and she laid on his chest.

“It’s stupid, really, it’s probably just being here. I had a dream, well it wasn’t a dream it really happened. My mama hated me, Eric. I heard things I wasn’t supposed to. I didn’t know how to control it.” Eric was rubbing her back.

“Sookie, look at me, she’s not worth your tears. You were a child with a gift you had no control over. “ Eric tilted her head up and wiped her cheek with his thumb.

“Was there a reason you were trying to reach me earlier? Pam’s ordering me a new phone. The office phone didn’t survive interrogating Compton. I’m almost 100% sure the Queen sent him for you.” Sookie looked up at him.

“How? We’ been so careful?” Eric shook his head.

“I don’t know Lover. But I had a call insisting on the release of Bill Compton. I haven’t done it yet as I haven’t talked to her.”

“What kind of trouble could you actually get into if you don’t?” He was the strongest vampire she knew. It was hard to believe anything could actually hurt him.

“Don’t worry about it right now. Try to get some rest. I’ll stay as long as I can.” Eric kissed her. Sookie moaned and went limp in his arms. He laughed and carefully moved so she was laying on her belly. His talented fingers began to massage her muscles. It didn’t take her long to drift off to sleep. Eric leaned over and kissed her softly.

“Eric?” She mumbled in a sleepy voice.

“I love you.” He ran his fingers through her hair. “I love you too.” He whispered in her ear as he slid out of the bed and got dressed. He didn’t have time to make it all the way to Shreveport so he went to ground in the cemetery just a few hundred feet from Sookie.

_***Flashback***_

_It had been almost a month since she’d met Eric. Sookie slowly finished applying her lipstick. She rubbed her lips together and smacked them when she was done. She backed away from the mirror and looked at the sexy sheer white bra and panties she was going to wear under her dress. It left absolutely nothing to the imagination. She was going to give herself to Eric tonight. He’d been nothing but patient with her. She slipped on the silky white slip dress with the lace overlay. It stopped just above her knee. She pulled the clip from her blonde hair and shook her curls free. She packed up her stuff and opened the bathroom door. She walked down the hallway to Eric’s office and softly knocked on the door._

_“Come in.” He yelled through the door. She turned the door knob and walked into his office quietly in case he was on the phone._

_When he saw her he smiled at her and put his pen down. He stood up and walked around the desk and pulled her in his arms._

_“You look stunning. Give me two minutes , I have to finish up this report and I’ll be ready.” She smiled at him sweetly._

_“Ok.” Eric gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She sat down on his couch and crossed her legs. It took him exactly two minutes to finish his paper work. He threw his pen down on his desk and stood up. He sat beside Sookie on the couch and placed his hand on her knee where they were crossed._

_“You ready?” She nodded as he stood up and took her small hand in his._

_She smiled as he pulled her to her feet. He looked down at her as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Sookie felt him press against her. She felt herself tingling in anticipation. She wanted him. Sookie wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. He kissed her gently before pulling away._

_“Not here.” He whispered against her lips. It was taking every ounce of self control he had not to throw her on his desk and take her right there. She smiled at him as he led out of the video store to his car. He opened her door so she could slip in._

_“Where do you want to go? Do you want get something to eat first? I had some food delivered to the house for you.” He cranked up the car and pulled onto the highway._

_“I ate something a little earlier.” She took his hand and laid her head against his shoulder. It was the first quiet she’d had all day._

_Eric rested his hand on her knee as he drove._

_It only took a few minutes to pull up to Eric’s house. She opened her eyes as he opened the garage door and drove in. She looked around and smirked at him when he opened her door. He had six other cars in the garage besides the one they were in._

_“The minivan is Pam’s” he whispered as he pushed her up against the car and kissed her hungrily. She moaned into the kiss and wrapped her legs around him. He kissed down her neck and licked back up to her ear. She cried out as he cupped her under her bottom and lifted her against the car. She wrapped her legs around him placing his huge bulge right where she desperately wanted it._

_“Eric.” She moaned. He ran his hands under the bottom of her dress over her ass. He let out a grunt when he felt her bare bottom. Eric carried her in the house and up the stairs. He kissed her and set her down so he could open a set of double doors that led into the most beautiful bedroom she had ever seen. There was an enormous bed with black silk sheets. Eric lifted her in his arms and carried her through the door. By the bed the was a sitting area with a black leather loveseat and matching leather couch. Eric sat down on the loveseat and pulled her in his lap. He kissed her while his hands explored her body. Sookie was breathless. She threw her arms around his neck. He unzipped the back of her white dress and let it fall to her waist. He hissed at the sight of her white sheer bra. He stood up and sat her feet down, letting the dress fall to the floor. He lifted her back up in his arms and carried her over to the bed and laid her down._

_“You are so beautiful.” He laid down beside her and kissed her belly. She felt herself turn twenty shades of red. He must of felt her nervousness because he stopped._

_“Sookie your body is perfect, don’t be ashamed or scared. “ he reassured her._

_“Will it hurt? “ Eric shook his head and ran his hand down her body. He slipped his hand into her panties and slowly brushed her clit with his fingers. She gasped and clutched the neck of his shirt. He bent down and kissed her._

_“I’ll make sure you don’t feel any pain.” He whispered against her lips. He reached for both of her arms and placed them on the bed over her head. He leaned up and pulled his shirt off. He kissed her slipping his tongue in her mouth and . Sookie eagerly kissed him back. His kisses made her light head and gave her butterflies. She had to remind herself to breathe. Eric broke their kiss and tilted her neck back so he could kiss her neck. He sucked lightly on the side of her neck. Sookie tried to rub herself against him to get some friction where she wanted it most. He kissed down her neck and growled when his face was level with her breasts._

_“So beautiful.” He whispered licking her nipple through the sheer fabric of her bra. “I could play with your breasts all night.” He took both breasts in his hands and pushed them together. He pulled her up slightly to get to the clip on her bra and unhooked it. He helped her slide it off and threw it behind him on the floor. He sucked her nipple between his lips and rolled and pinched the other until both her nipples were pebbled and pink. She was soaking wet. He was driving her crazy. She grabbed the side of his face and pull him to look up at her. She was panting trying to catch her breath. He had her so turned on._

_“Eric please.” She begged. Eric smiled at her. And tangled his fingers in her hair. “Soon first we have to make sure you’re ready. I’m big Sookie. I don’t want to hurt you.” She fell back against the bed and he returned to her breast. He rolled off of her on to his side. He slid his hand down her body and cupped her pussy in his hand and gently squeezed. He worked his fingers under the hem of her thongs. He started to rub her clit with two fingers while he sucked on her nipple. It didn’t take her long to come once he started rubbing her clit. Her toes curled and she threw her head back and squeezed his shoulder trying to suppress her scream and keep her pelvis on the bed._

_Once she calmed down she looked over at him._

_“Why?” She asked afraid he was going to stop. She wanted him so badly it hurt._

_He kissed her. “I’m not done. But you needed to that. Have you ever even touched yourself before?” She shook her head no. “I couldn’t after…..” she refused to say it. That nasty old man wasn’t going to ruin the most amazing night of her life. Eric looked down at her with understanding. “Do we need to stop?” He asked her brushing her hair out of her eyes._

_“Please don’t.” She was on the verge of crying. “Sookie look at me Lover. I didn’t make you come to not make love to you. I made you come so you can relax.” She looked at him. It was the first time he had called her Lover and it made her insides tingle. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss her. He kissed her back and started to play with her pussy again. He touched her entrance with the tip of his finger. He lightly pushed in just the tip. He kept kissing her and gently pushed his finger in deeper until he hit her barrier._

_“You’re so tight.” He said removing his finger and gently sliding it back in. He kissed her lips one last time before kissing down her chest to her belly. He licked around her belly button and kissed down to where his finger was buried in her. He licked her clit and she threw her head back. He used her come and spread the wetness. He tried to add a second finger but she was still to tight. He had to get at least two in before he could hopefully keep his promise not to hurt her. He sucked on her clit and kept working his finger in and out. Sookie grabbed his head and held on. She was close to coming off the bed again. He sucked her clit in his mouth and was finally able to work a second finger in her. He started to lick her pussy vampire speed while he fingered her. She was clutching the sheets with both hands, moaning loudly, and arching her back. When she was wet enough. He kissed his way back up her body and claimed her lips._

_“You taste amazing.” He said licking his finger._

_“You ready?” She nodded her head against his. He stood up and dropped his pants and boxers. His huge dick slung free and she gasped thinking he could rip her in half. Eric parted her knees and laid back down on top of her. He rested his palm on the side of her cheek._

_“It may hurt for just a minute. If it’s to much just tell me. I’ll stop.” He took his dick in his hand and rubbed it against her a few times. “Eric!” She moaned. He pressed the head against her opening and slowly pushed in her. Sookie suddenly understood why he’d taken his time. She tried to relax but she couldn’t help but whimper as he pushed in until he could go no further. He held still and let her body adjust. His ran his hand up her neck and held the back of her head under her ear. He looked her in the eyes._

_“You ready?” He asked barely above a whisper._

_“Yes!” Eric leaned down and kissed her at the same time he pushed inside of her as far as he could. She screamed into his kiss. He moaned as he pushed inside taking her in a way no one else ever could. She felt amazing. He wanted to keep going but stopped and let her adjust to his size. A single tear slid down her cheek. He wiped it away with his finger. “Are you ok?” He kissed her gently. It took her a minute. “Keep going.” She said once the burning had stopped. He began to move easy at first until she relaxed and he could tell it wasn’t hurting her anymore. Sookie began to moan. The pain had turned into something wonderful. She wrapped her arms around his neck she wanted him close. “Faster.” She panted. He grabbed her by the hips and began to speed up. He stood up on the floor to give himself better leverage. He covered her breasts with his hands. Sookie felt a tightness in the bottom of her stomach. She screamed as she came out of nowhere. Eric kept going, he was hitting her g spot on every thrust. He exploded inside of her and fell on the bed beside her. He pulled her in his arms and held her until she drifted off to sleep. Eric lifted her in his arms and pulled the covers down on the bed. He laid her back down and climbed in beside her. He pulled her back in his arms and laid her head on his chest. Eric knew he was in trouble. In a 1000 years she was the first woman he’d ever loved. He kissed the top of her head and just enjoyed holding her close._

_***End Flashback***_

Sookie woke up the next morning around 8:30 to the smell of fresh bacon that she could hear frying. She stretched and got up. The first thing she noticed was Eric’s suit that was still laying across the back of the chair. She carefully picked the very expensive suit up and grabbed a hanger from her closet to hang it up. She hung it back in her closet, knowing he had probably gone to ground close by and he’d need his clothes that night. Sookie walked across the hall to the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. She grabbed a T-shirt and a pair of jean shorts and threw them on. She threw her hair up in a ponytail and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

“Good morning Dear.” Gran greeted her with a smile.

“How did you sleep?” Sookie caught herself just in time before she said. ‘Much better once Eric got here.’ She smiled at her Gran.

“I slept great.” While Gran liked Eric and supported Sookie 100% in whatever choices she made. Gran was still old fashioned and that meant she didn’t necessary approve of them living together. Sookie was scared she’d have another stroke if she found out Eric came back after everyone was in bed.

“Good, good dear.” Gran handed Sookie a big plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. Sookie sat it on the table and went to fix her a cup of coffee.

“Are you coming for dinner tomorrow? Around 1:30?” Sookie nodded.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” She sat her coffee down and bent over and kissed her Gran on the cheek.

“What are your plans for today?” Sookie smiled at her.

“Well I thought about going to Merlottes for lunch to see Tara and Lafayette. Was there something you needed me to do while I was here?” Gran shook her head.

“No dear. I just didn’t know when you were going to leave to go home.” Sookie looked at her Gran.

“Eric dropped me off so I don’t have a car. I’ll have to wait until Eric picks me up.” Sookie said taking a bite of her eggs. They were soft and fluffy, cooked to perfection in bacon grease.

“It’s alright, you know how much I love having you home.” Sookie smiled as she took another bite.

“This is so good Gran.”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it dear. Would you mind helping me clean up in the cemetery this morning? The weeds are taking over.” Sookie ate the last bite of her food and sat her fork down on her plate.

“Of course I’ll help you. Gran can I ask you a question?” Sookie would never dream of letting her go out there by herself in the summer heat.

“Why did Mama hate me so much?” She couldn’t help the tears that welled up in her eyes any more than she could stop them from falling. Gran got up and moved her chair closer to Sookie and pulled her into her arms. Sookie cried in her arms and let Gran console her the way she did when Sookie was a child.

“Oh honey, I never cared for your mother. When your daddy brought her home I actually begged him to take her back where he found her. She was very selfish. Corbet was a lot like your brother and quite the ladies man. The only reason he married her was because she got pregnant with Jason. She tried to hide her crazy and her running around but she was about as discreet as a whore in church on Sunday. The first time you told us she was cheating on your daddy she took you into town and left you. She came home and told your daddy you had pulled away from her and ran in the woods and she couldn’t find you. You were three years old. Bud Dearborn found you and brought you home, herI was working but you’re Grandaddy was here. You were so terrified. Your Grandaddy loaded you up in his truck and brought you to me at work. He was on his way to go find your daddy and that was the last anyone ever saw him. We tried to protect you from her dear but she had a meanness in her and she took it out on you because she couldn’t hide it from you.” They were both sobbing by the time Gran was finished.

“The last thing I ever heard from her,” Sookie touched her head. “Just before she left that day she thought it right at me. She was planning to drown me in the creek.” Gran kissed the top of her head.

“I’m so sorry honey.” They cried and talked until nearly lunch time. Gran decided to skip going to the cemetery today. Around 4:00 Sookie decided to take Gran to Merlottes for dinner. Sookie wasn’t going to dress up. The owner was a Shifter and Eric got territorial. It didn’t help the way Sam looked at her every time she went in there.

It took them about twenty minutes to get there and sit down. Jason was there with Hoyt and Arlene’s newest boyfriend Rene. Gran stopped by to say hello.

“Rene, this is my sister, Sookie.” Jason said introducing them.

“Is you dee one engaged to dee vamp?” Rene looked directly at the humongous princess cut diamond engagement ring that Eric had given her.

“Damn” Sookie turned and went to find a table. She patted Hoyt on the shoulder as she went by. Gran followed her. 

“Sookie, don’t let him bother you. “ Gran said taking her seat as Arlene sat down two sweet teas. She hugged Sookie.

“Sookie Stackhouse! I’m mad at you. I haven’t seen you since before Thanksgiving.”

“Hey Arlene. I’m sorry I don’t get to Bon Temps much except to visit with Gran.” It was true most days she slept until about lunch time unless she had a meeting. The rest of her day was spent paying bills, payroll for Fangtasia, or errands for Eric and Pam that needed to be done during the day.

“Well you should come around more.” Sookie smiled.

They spent the next four hours at Merlotte’s. It was dark when they left. When they pulled back up to Grans house Eric was already waiting for them on the porch swing. Sookie got out the car and wrapped her arms around his neck when he hugged her and held on tightly.

“Sookie thank you for spending the day with me. I’ll see you tomorrow for dinner. I’m going to go inside and get ready for bed.” Gran said opening the door.

“Eric, take good care of my granddaughter.” Eric kissed the top of Sookie’s head. 

“Always.” Eric promised smiling.

“Goodnight Gran,” Sookie rested her head against Eric’s chest.

“I missed you today.” Sookie mumbled against his chest once they were alone. He had showered recently. His hands dropped to her hips and he grabbed her ass and pulled her against him.

“Sookie, I have to tell you something.” He buried his nose in her hair an inhaled deeply. She looked up at him.

“What?” It must be bad. He wouldn’t look her in the eye.

“I have to free Compton tonight, there’s nothing I can do about it, except defy a direct order from my queen.” Eric let her go and turned around. He walked back into the woods and punched an old oak tree. He left a huge dent in the tree. Sookie walked up behind him and reached for his shoulder.

“Honey, I know you did everything you could.”

He looked back at her before turning around and wrapping her in his arms.

“It isn’t enough, not when I know he’s responsible for your accident the other night.” Sookie stood on her tip toes to kiss him. He cupped her face in his big hands and touched his forehead to hers.

“If I ever lost you.” Sookie wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Don’t talk like that, I’m sure you scared the fuck out of him. Eric can I see him before you let him go?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the characters I just want Eric and Sookie to have a happy ever after eventually. *** chapter contains*** character death and lemons. Rated M

**_***Flashback***_ **

****

**_Later that night after their first time, Sookie woke up to Eric kissing his way down her neck and chest. He pulled one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked until it budded against his tongue. Sookie opened her legs and wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair. He did the same thing to her other breast and pushed them together so he could bury his face in them. He kissed down her belly to her hips. He checked to see how wet she was. She was dripping. He worked his fingers in her and she gripped his neck. He kissed the inside of her thigh. Close she was so close._ **

**_“Eric!” His fingers sped up to an inhuman pace. Sookie pulled his hair desperately trying to get his tongue where she wanted it. She bent her knees to give him more room. She arched her back as he ran his tongue over her. She cried out as she came on his fingers. He licked her one last time and kissed his way up her body until he was looking into her eyes. He licked his fingers._ **

**_“You are delicious.” He bent down to kiss her and pushed inside of her._ **

**_“Oh god Eric!” She moaned against his lips as he set a slow but steady pace. Sookie looked at him in amazement as his fangs came out. It was the first time she had seen them since the night he’d saved her life. She touched his cheek and softly touched one of his fangs with her index finger._ **

**_“Bite me!” She pleaded. He looked down at her and began kissing and licking the side of her neck._ **

**_“You sure?” He grunted against her neck._ **

**_“Yes,” she was so close._ **

**_Eric licked the side of her neck one last time and bit her. “Eric!” They both came at the same time. He drank from her for just a minute before stopping. He pricked his finger with his fang and rubbed it against the bite marks until they were completely healed._ **

**_“Sookie you taste amazing.” He whispered against her neck as he kissed her. Sookie could do little more than cling to him. Eric looked down at her and kissed her tenderly._ **

**_“We have to find out what you are lover.” He said rolling to his side and tucking her in his arms. She looked up at him alarmed._ **

**_“Eric!” Eric shushed her with a kiss._ **

**_“Lover, you taste like sunshine. I’m over 1000 years old and I have a lot of self control. If others had found you they may not. If we knew what you were I could protect you better.” Eric stood up and lifted her in his arms. He carried her through the house._ **

**_“Where are we going?” He opened the back door and walked out onto the patio._ **

**_“The hot tub.” He told her when they reached the beautiful pool. He walked around to the hot tub and walked in. He sat down with her still in his arms and moved her to his lap._ **

**_“What do you think I am?” Sookie asked dropping her head to his shoulder._ **

**_“Honestly I have no clue. But I would like your permission to dig around a little. Maybe build a family tree. See if anyone else could of possibly been like you.” He kissed her shoulder._ **

**_“My Grandaddy was like me. He could hear people’s thoughts, I don’t know about teleporting. He disappeared when I was like three years old. But as far as a family tree goes, Gran has one for the Stackhouses and the Hales. Mama was a Turner. But she was adopted out of North Carolina. I tried to find Mama’s birth parents but it was a closed adoption and her adopted mom and dad passed away right after I was born. I never really knew them. I don’t care if you look around. But I’ll warn you. I’ve been trying to look since I was 16. And nothing.”_ **

**_Sookie wrapped her arms around his neck. He grabbed her by her ass and she moaned when he slid inside of her. He felt much larger with her on top. She dropped her head to his shoulder as he slid her up and down on top of him. He took her slow and kissed her passionately. She began kissing his neck and she tangled her fingers in his blonde hair. They both came hard and Sookie collapsed against his chest. He kissed the side of her face, and held her close._ **

**_“I think you broke me.” She panted against his neck. Eric laughed and stood up with her still attached to him._ **

**_“Let’s go take a shower.” He said carrying her back into the house. He took her in the bathroom and turned the massive shower on ._ **

**_“Eric my legs feel like jelly.” She giggled as soon as he sat her down. Eric began to wash her starting with her feet. He cleaned every inch of her body and finishing with her hair._ **

**_“You’ve had a busy night.” He said pulling her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and cupped her breasts in both his hands._ **

**_“Have I told you what beautiful breasts you have?” He kissed her neck. She laughed._ **

**_“I don’t think you’ve actually said it in words.” Eric kissed her again. “I’ll have to rectify that. “ he whispered against her neck. He spent the rest of the night showing her how beautiful her body was until exhaustion won out and she curled up against his chest and fell soundly asleep._ **

**_***End Flashback ***_ **

__________________________________________________________________________

When Sookie mentioned going to confront Bill at Fangtasia, Eric looked at her like she was crazy.

“Eric Northman, don’t you look at me like that. I want that bastard to look me in the eye.” He pulled her to him and kissed her forehead.

“Go get in the car.” Eric frowned but followed her and opened her door. When he got in she slid over until she was as close to him as possible.

“Shit, I’m not dressed to go to Fangtasia.” Sookie realized grabbing her tshirt.

“You’re fine,” Eric said placing his hand on her thigh right where her shorts stopped.

“Why exactly do you want to see Compton?” Eric asked her as they pulled out of the driveway.

“I want him to tell me what he wants, Eric he went after Gran, I can’t be with her all the time.” Eric squeezed her leg lightly.

“Lover, I can get Thalia to guard her house discreetly. Before I talked to the queen earlier tonight, Let’s just say Compton isn’t in one piece. He’s just not in as many pieces as I want him. I never wanted you to see the cruelty I’m capable of.” Sookie shushed him with her finger and leaned over and kissed him.

“Eric I’m well aware I see a side of you, most never get to see. I know you aren’t as nice to others as you are to me. I know honey, but I need to look him in the eye. I couldn’t even sleep good last night until you got there.” Eric pulled her against his shoulder.

“I understand Lover, I just wish I could have prevented it. “ Sookie snuggled against his shoulder and closed her eyes she was sleeping peacefully against her Viking in minutes.

_________________________________________________________________________

They pulled into the employee parking lot behind Fangtasia to soon for Eric. He leaned over and brushed a strand of hair that had fallen in her face. He kissed her softly on the lips. Her eyes fluttered open.

“We’re here.” Sookie stretched against him and sat up. She looked at him.

“Let’s get this over with while I still have the nerve.” There was no point in trying to hide her anxiety. Eric felt it. She’d thought about having him bite her and keeping the marks but there was no point. He was very protective and tried hard to keep her away from the other vampires. For the longest time, Pam was the only other one she knew. Then he introduced her to Thalia and finally, very reluctantly, he’d introduced her to Longshadow, when they had turned the video store into a nightclub. Everything else he kept separate. When he was with her he was Eric Northman. When he was working he was Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5. He had told her numerous times he wanted to keep her as far away from vampire politics as possible.

“Lover, you don’t have to do this.” He kissed the top of her head.

“I know. But I need to. For me.” She didn’t wait for him to get out and open her door. She opened her car door, and got out and was half way to the door by the time he caught up. 

“Lover, go in my office, stay behind the desk, I don’t want him to be that close to you. I’ll have someone bring him in.” Eric opened the office door for her closed it behind her once she was inside.

Sookie went and sat in Eric’s desk chair and decided to attempt to start payroll while she waited. She brought up Eric’s computer and logged into the software. She almost had a heart attack. There was $60,000 missing. It had been taken out of the account the night she had been run off the road. Sookie picked up Eric’s office phone and called out to the bar. Longshadow answered.

“Could I speak to Eric or Pam please?” He growled. Before he could say anything Eric came in dragging a very beaten up Bill Compton behind him. Eric wasn’t exaggerating when he said Compton looked rough. They had really done a number on him. He was wrapped in silver. Part of his right hand was missing. He was missing teeth. She realized why Eric didn’t want her to see what he was capable of.

“Can he even speak?” She asked Eric

Pam kicked him hard in his spine?

“She asked you a question Bill. Answer her, and be polite.” Sookie closed her eyes.

“Yes ma’am.” Bill coughed and spit up blood.

“Mr. Compton, why were you at my Gran’s the other night? And did you have anything to do with running me off the road?” Sookie reached out for Eric.

“Your cousin told the Queen about you. She sent me after you. She wasn’t aware you were bonded to Eric. I glamoured your grandmother. I had planned to take you back to New Orleans but I wanted you first. Hadley said you were a virgin. I had nothing to do with the accident. I was merely following you. I saw you drive off the road and I saw the were pull you from the car. I saw him beat you. I pulled him off and went to heal you and you just vanished. What are you?” Sookie looked down at her hands trying to will them not to shake. This was a mistake she just hoped she could get through this without Bill Compton seeing her cry. Sookie jumped as Eric slammed Bill against the wall, his fangs down. He was furious.

“That’s none of your fucking business. You don’t go near her or her Grandmother. If you happen to see her, you better turn around and go the other way, you don’t look at her and you most certainly don’t speak to her, so help me god Bill, if I didn’t have a direct order to release you… and I still plan to take this up with the magister. Sookie is mine!!!” Eric threw him back to the ground and kicked his spine. Sookie heard the bones snap. She jumped and had to bite her lip to keep from screaming.

“Pam get him out of my sight before I forget about the order to release him.” Eric stepped over him and walked around the desk. He kneeled in front of Sookie and placed his hand on her knee. He touched his forehead to hers. They stayed like that until Pam drug Bill from the room and slammed the door.

“Are you alright Lover?” Sookie shook her head no.

“Hadley? How could she?” Eric stood up and pulled her into his arms, tucking her head under his chin.

“We thought she was dead.” Eric let out an unnecessary sigh.

“I’ve seen her many times. I just never put two and two together. I wasn’t even sure of her name. She’s been Sophie Anne’s human for quite sometime now. I’m sorry I never put the two together.” Sookie reached up and placed her finger over his lips.

“It’s not your fault, you never met Hadley. Eric I’ve got to show you something.” Sookie sat down in his chair and brought his computer back up and logged back into the banking account. She brought up the missing money then pointed at it to show him.

“Look at the date it was taken out?” Eric studied the computer for a few minutes.

“Have you told anyone else about this ?” Sookie shook her head no.

“I logged into do payroll and found it.” 

“Good, don’t. Get what you need to work from home the next few days and we’ll finish talking about this in the car.” Eric kissed her and got up.

Sookie opened his top drawer and grabbed the folder with the time cards and the rest of the paper work she’d need for the rest of the week.

“I’m ready when you are.” Sookie stood up and he took her hand, he put his arm around her, protectively, and led her out the back door.

Once they were in the car Eric pulled her in his arms.

“Honey, were we wrong about Bill? It’s to much of a coincidence.” Eric kissed the top of her head.

“Bill got what he deserved, even if he didn’t cause your accident. He was planning to rape you Sookie, kidnap you, and turn you over to someone where you would have been nothing more than a slave.” When he put it like that.

“Can we just go home?” Eric kissed her, cranked the car, and drove her home.

An hour later, Sookie heard Eric on the phone as she was getting out of the shower. She dried her hair and got dressed. She pulled on her panties and her spaghetti strap baby blue nightgown. She walked out of the bathroom and turned the covers down. She didn’t know if Eric had to leave again or not so she went ahead and got in bed. When Eric saw her he hung up and took his clothes off and got in bed beside her. She smiled at him and slid over until she was in his arms with her head laying on his chest. She was softly tracing his chest muscles and circling his nipple with her finger tip.

“I called a meeting for Monday to figure out the $60,000.” He said kissing her forehead. Sookie yawned.

“Ok honey. Do you think Gran will be safe?” Eric began tracing small circles on her shoulders.

“Thalia is guarding the house to make sure. But if Compton has any sort of brains left, he’ll stay far away. “ Sookie snuggled closer into his chest.

“Eric…” she said sleepily with a big yawn.

“I love you and thank you for always taking care of me.” Eric kissed her softly.

“I love you too.” He whispered in his ear as she drifted off to sleep.

Sookie woke up the next day still in Eric’s arms. She kissed his chest where her hand was resting and wiggled out of his arms. She got dressed in a yellow flowered tube dress that went just above her knees. She left her hair down to fall in loose curls around her face. Since she was only meeting Gran she did very light simple make up. She leaned over Eric to kiss him bye. He opened his eyes slightly.

“I’m going to Grans for dinner, I’ll see you in a little while.” He nodded and kissed her lips gently. “Take the red BMW, it just got new tires and the gas tank is full.” She smiled at him and kissed him one last time before he went back to sleep.

Another hour later Sookie was pulling up to Gran’s house. She got out of the car and walked up the back steps to go in the house. Just as she turned the knob she got a gut feeling something was awfully wrong. She couldn’t smell the dinner Gran was supposed to be cooking. She hurried in the door and walked in the kitchen and screamed. Gran was on the floor covered in blood .

“NOOO” she screamed she fell to her knees and rolled Gran over as tears filled her eyes. She pulled Gran’s head in her lap and screamed. She nearly dropped her as she saw where her throat was slit. She grabbed a dish towel to Try to stop the blood. She wasn’t sure how long she sat there rocking her Grandmother back and forth.

“Gran please please wake up.” Sookie held pressure to the towel.

“Please Gran! Somebody help.” Sookie’s phone rang in her purse that was still on her shoulder. She let go of her grandmother long enough to get it from her purse. She knew it was Eric.

“Lover what happened?” Eric asked her.

“Gran, Eric I need you to heal her.” Sookie didn’t even recognize her own voice. 

“Sookie, what happened? Did she fall again? I can’t go out yet, the suns still out.” For the first time Sookie looked around the old kitchen. Besides the pool of blood she was sitting in there was blood on the wall, the table, both doors. On the wall written in blood there was a message.

**_‘Die Fangbangers.’_ **

“It was supposed to be me.” She heard Eric cuss in Swedish.

“Sookie listen to me lover, I want you to stay on the line with me, I’m going to call Jason from the other phone. Stay on the phone.” Sookie was silent. She couldn’t form the words to tell Eric she understood.

“Gran, please wake up…” she whispered.

“Eric?” She heard him talking to someone else.

“I’m right here.” He told her

“Honey I don’t think she’s going to wake up this time.” Sookie was staring down at her gran. Gran’s mouth was frozen open in a silent scream and she had a terrified look in her eyes that Sookie hadn’t noticed before.

“Eric, someone killed her……. I think it was supposed to be me.” Sookie said quietly.

“Sookie stay on the phone with me, Jason’s on his way. I’ll be there soon. We’ll figure out who did this and I promise they will pay.”

Sookie believed him but it didn’t matter now. Gran was gone and nothing could bring her back. Sookie screamed suddenly when she heard a diesel truck engine pull up to the back door.

“Oh my god, Eric he’s back.” Sookie knew she wasn’t thinking clearly but she was scared and it felt like her heart was going a million miles a second. It was hard to catch her breath and she was starting to see black spot. Her hair was matted to her head with sweat and she screamed again when she looked down and saw all the blood covering her.

“Sookie, you’ve got to take deep breaths. It’s just Jason.” Sure enough a second later her brother walked through the back door. Sookie gave up fighting once she saw Jason. She dropped the phone and collapsed head first into a pool of blood.


	7. Chapter 7

**_***Flashback***_ **

****

**_It was Friday night in early September. Sookie was beyond tired and she was waiting for Eric in his office. She had decided to drop out of school. At least until next semester._ **

****

**_The start to her senior year in college had been awful. All of her classes that she had wanted to take had filled up so her schedule was pieced together and almost impossible to make work. She had to be on campus by 7:30 am Monday-Thursday one of those classes ended at 9:30 am just in time for her to make it to the video store by 10 if she got a close parking spot on campus. The other class lasted until 10:30 which meant Ginger had to open, which made Pam ill as a hornet. Everything always had to be redone when Ginger opened and Pam hated it because she never charged anyone late fees. But that wasn’t the worst of Sookie’s luck. She couldn’t find an apartment, there was nothing available. So she was having to drive to Bon Temps every night and the straw that broke the camels back was the night time classes. Her last class that she needed to graduate had been at night it started at 6:00 and went to 8:50. All of this would have been doable if she wasn’t driving three hours a day bath and forth to Bon Temps. She had maybe seen Eric a total of five minutes the last two weeks and she missed him fiercely. Her vagina missed him. She had woken up that morning from dreaming about Eric to her hand in her panties._ **

****

**_Eric smiled at her as he came in the office and sat beside her on the couch. She sighed with relief as he pulled her in his arms and laid her head on his shoulder. His arms felt like coming home._ **

**_“You needed to talk to me?” He ran his hand down her waist._ **

**_She looked up at him and nodded._ **

**_“Yeah, I guess I’m going to withdraw from school. At least for now. So I guess I can start back full time.” Eric looked at her like he was about to give her an ear full. That was not the reaction she had expected._ **

**_“Why are you thinking of dropping out of school?” He asked taking her hand in his. She told him all her reasons._ **

**_“And I miss you.” Eric laughed and bent down to kiss her._ **

**_“You’re not dropping out of school. I promised your Gran.” Sookie huffed._ **

**_“You’re 1000 years old and you’re worried about my Gran?” Eric laughed._ **

**_“Not exactly, but she’s right. You’re not dropping out of school. Part of the problem is you’re working for me to much. How about you stop working here. I need a new day person. You’d have to run some errands for me. Pick up some dry cleaning. But it can be done between your classes. You can handle payroll? If not I’ll show you. It will be a lot less work but something you’re more suited for.” Sookie looked at him and didn’t know what to say._ **

**_“What about Pam? She’s going crazy with Ginger.” Eric laughed._ **

**_“I’ll hire someone else. You’re to smart for this job. And how would you feel about moving in with me?” Sookie’s jaw dropped open. They had only been seeing each other a few months._ **

****

**_“Eric, I don’t know what to say. Are you sure?” Eric got up and knelt in front of her on the floor and took both of her hands in his._ **

**_“Sookie I’ve missed you like crazy these past couple of weeks. I’ve fallen in love with you, Sookie Stackhouse.” Eric reached up and wiped the tears that she couldn’t help but crying._ **

**_“I’ll move in with you.” She touched his cheek with her hand and tilted his head to make sure he was looking at her._ **

**_“Eric, I love you too.” Eric kissed her and they spent the rest of the night making love._ **

****

****

**_The next day……_ **

****

**_Sookie groaned when she pulled into the rehabilitation center where Gran was staying. She saw Jason’s truck and almost turned around. It was going to be hard enough telling Gran but she was afraid Jason would try to be some kind of badass and do something stupid. She climbed out of her old yellow Honda Civic. She would soon have enough money saved up from working for Eric to buy a new one._ **

**_She walked around to the backseat and picked up the big piece of chocolate and peanut butter cake she had brought Gran. She went up to the fourth floor and gently knocked on Grans door and walked in._ **

**_“Oh darling it’s so good to see you.” Gran beamed with happiness. Jason was just getting up. He walked over to Sookie and gave her a quick kiss on the temple._ **

**_“ I got to run Sook, I’ve got a date with Dawn.” Sookie laughed and waved bye. She took Jason’s seat and began telling Gran all about her week._ **

**_“Gran, I gotta tell you something. You may not approve of.” Sookie felt herself get hot._ **

**_“What is it honey?” Sookie gulped._ **

**_“Well I was having a real hard time making my classes work and working and driving home back and forth. Gran, Eric asked me to move in with him. I said yes.” Gran looked at her and smiled._ **

**_“Oh baby, I knew this day would come. Do you love him?” Sookie smiled and shook her head yes._ **

**_“I really do Gran.” Gran smiled at her warmly and all of the nervousness Sookie had felt was gone._ **

**_“Does he love you?” Sookie nodded._ **

**_“He says he does, I believe him.” Gran took hold of Sookie hand and squeezed._ **

**_“That’s all that matters baby.” Gran smiled._ **

**_They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and catching up. At 4:00 Sookie kissed Gran bye and left for home._ **

**_***Flashback ends***_ **

****

Jason managed to catch Sookie before she hit her head. Eric had been right it was bad. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Gran’s body. He’d never be able to handle this if he did. He picked the phone up off the floor.

“You still there?” He carried Sookie out of the kitchen into the living room to lay her on the couch.

“I’m here.” Eric was relieved.

“Alright I’ve got to call 911, Sookie will be fine until you can get here.” Jason hung up the phone and dialed 911.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Three hours later, every cop and rescue personnel were at the farm house.

Sookie was sitting on the porch in to much shock to say a word. She couldn’t even bring herself to cry. Bud Dearborn and Andy Belleflure had attempted to question her but they gave up when she refused to talk.

Eric would be there soon. The sun was setting just beyond the trees. It would be dark enough now for him to get out. She needed him. He’d been sending her strength through the bond since earlier. Nothing was ever going to be the same. Her Gran was gone. And she had been the intended target. Sookie would of traded places with her. The door to the house opened and Jason came out. He sat beside her on the steps and put his head in his hands and began to cry. Sookie reached out for his hand but regretted it the moment his hand touched hers. She saw everything. She saw the cops talking to Jason. She saw them moving Gran. Then she saw the things Jason didn’t want her to see. Bud Dearborn had told him that whoever did this had made her suffer. Sookie gasped and jerked away from him.

“Geez Sook I’m sorry.” Sookie didn’t say anything. It felt like the flood gates in her brain had opened.

**_‘Mrs. Stackhouse might still be alive if Sookie wasn’t with that fanger.’_ **

****

**_‘This is awful. She’s got stab wounds all over her, it looks like some of them went to the bone.’_ **

****

**_‘They almost cut her head off.’_ **

****

The thoughts went on. Sookie felt like she was drowning. The worst part was she could see what they were saying, physically. She jerked away from Jason and jumped off the porch directly into the arms of a very pissed off Eric Northman.

“Sook, I’m sorry!” Jason started to getup and run after her but he saw Eric land Sookie collapsed against him once she saw him. He pulled her to his chest. Jason made his way over.

“Shit, Sook I’m sorry. She got in my head. She hasn’t said a word in three hours.” Eric nodded at him and kissed the top of her head.

“I’m sorry my Love.” He whispered quietly in her ear.

“It was supposed to be me.” Sookie told him quietly through her tears. She still wouldn’t make eye contact.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” Before he could get her inside Mike Spencer opened the door and came rolling outside with a gurney carrying Gran’s body. Sookie watched as she was placed in the back of ambulance. Sookie eyes swelled up with tears. She realized that would be the last time Gran ever went out of the front door of the old farm house. It had been Gran’s home since she had turned 17 and gotten married. She had rocked her babies to sleep on that old porch swing. First her own kids then her grandchildren. She took pride in her house and wanted it clean. She always had a home cooked meal and a big glass of sweet iced tea ready for anyone who needed it. Sookie would never drink a glass of her tea again. She clutched Eric’s shirt as her tears began to fall. Eric held her tightly as the ambulance drove away. Bud Dearborn and Andy Bellefleur walked out of the house. Sheriff Dearborn looked like he was going to lose his lunch at any moment and Andy had gone behind the house to throw up.

 **‘That is the worst crime scene I’ve ever been to. So much violence toward one old lady.’** Bud Dearborn thought. Sookie held Eric’s shirt tighter. It was getting difficult for her to breathe again. Bud walked over to Sookie, Jason, and Eric.

“Sookie, we’re going to need you to come to the police station for your report. Eric stepped protectively in front of Sookie and reached into his pocket and grabbed his business card. He handed it to Bud.

“Call me in a couple of days.” Bud looked terrified but looked directly at Sookie.

“It’s standard procedure, she’s the one who found the body. We need her statement.” Eric dropped fangs and hissed at Bud Dearborn, before Bud could look away, Eric caught his eyes.

“You can talk to her in a couple of days.” Bud looked up at Eric, terrified, with tears starting to fall down his face. He was trembling.

“I’ll call after the funeral.” Bud said turning around and running back to the police car. Eric put his fangs away and turned back to Sookie and Jason. Sookie was staring past them, like she was lost in her thoughts. Eric wrapped his arm around her shoulder , cupped her head, and forced her to look up at him. She looked lost and the feelings he was catching through the bond were starting to scare him. He looked away and sighed.

“Jason, you should consider coming back with us to Shreveport tonight, until we figure this out.” Eric offered. “Nah man, it’s alright I think I’m safe. Who ever did this is targeting girls with vampires. A few days ago it was Maudette Pickens, then Dawn Greene, night before last, and there’s no doubt Sookie was supposed to be next.” Eric pulled Sookie closer. “We’ll talk about this later. I want to get Sookie home.” Eric bent down and kissed the top of her head.

“Let’s get cleaned up.” Eric led her in the front door and straight upstairs to the bathroom. He got her undressed and threw her clothes in the trash. He ran her bath water then helped her in the tub.

“Just lay back and rest. I’ve got you.” He whispered softly. She did and Eric quickly had all the blood washed away. He helped her from the tub and took her in her old bedroom. He quickly found an old T-shirt of hers and a pair of jean shorts.

“Let’s go home.” He said taking her hand. Sookie’s eyes finally focused and she squeezed his hand.

“I can’t leave her house like this. She keeps…..kept…. it so clean.” Eric pulled her tightly against him. 

“There you are,” he kissed her temple. “Will you let Pam take care of it? She’s downstairs. I swear it’ll be just like Adele cleaned it.” Sookie looked at him and began to sob but shook her head yes. Er sat her down on the bed and held her while she cried.

“It’s okay. Just cry.” Eric hated her tears but it was better than nothing and that was what he had felt from her earlier. He played with a strand of her hair and placed soft kisses on her head. She cried herself to sleep in just a few minutes. She was completely exhausted. Eric lifted her in his arms and carried her downstairs. He saw Pam come out of the kitchen.

“It’s bad Eric.” Pam told him.

“Call the company we use to clean the bar, have them come immediately no matter the cost. Have it billed to me. Did you pick up anything out of place.” Pam shook her head.

“Just Compton’s stench from a few days ago. Everything else is human. Maybe if we’d gotten here before the human authorities, we could of at least narrowed down the humans.” Eric looked at Pam.

“Good job Pam, touch base with me on the clean up before you go to ground tomorrow.” Eric turned to leave. Jason was sitting on the porch talking to Thalia.

“Any change with her?” He asked Eric.

“She’ll be ok. She just needs a little bit of time. I’m going to take her home. I’m assuming there will be a funeral?” Jason nodded.

“Gran took care of it after her accident a few years ago. She didn’t want us to have to plan her funeral.” Eric placed Sookie in the passenger’s seat of the car.

“I’ll contact you tomorrow and we’ll go from there.” Eric signaled to Thalia to come to the door.

“Follow him home. Make sure he gets there ok. Did you notice anything out of place last night” Thalia glared at him. “She was up making coffeebefore I went to ground. Whatever happened was after that.” Eric nodded as he got in the car. He slid the seat back and cranked it up and took Sookie home. She slept the rest of the night. Eric was afraid to leave her to go to sleep but figured the bond would wake him up if she woke up.

Sookie slept all night and all day the next day. She tried to keep sleeping but she just couldn’t. She opened her eyes and saw two big huge blue pools looking down at her. His concern was written all over his beautiful face. He bent down and kissed her softly.

“You were starting to scare me Lover, I was about to call Ludwig.” She touched his cheek and realization hit her. Tears filled her eyes.

“Gran’s gone?” She asked. Eric nodded. Eric held her while she cried.

“The funeral will be tomorrow night. Jason requested that time so I could go with you.” Sookie smiled at him through her tears.

“Jason planned her funeral by himself?” Sookie couldn’t help but be surprised and extremely proud of her brother.

“No Lover, apparently Adele already had everything arranged and paid for. Jason picked the time.” Sookie looked down sadly.

“I still can’t believe she’s gone.” Eric leaned down and kissed her.

Twenty-four hours later, Sookie clung to Eric, with a tear stained face. He hadn’t left her side once. They had just sat down on the front row. The preacher had started the service and one of Gran’s friends was singing her favorite hymn. Jason was sitting on one side of her and Eric was holding her to his side on the other. Sookie happened to glance behind her as an older woman wheeled in an old man in a wheelchair. He stayed at the back of the church. But just the sight of him made the hair on the back of Sookie’s neck stand up. She didn’t want to cause a scene so she didn’t say anything to Eric. He must of picked up on the shift of her emotions because he pulled her closer against him. Sookie held on to his hand and cried against his shoulder for the entire service. When they asked her if she wanted to speak. She adamantly shook her head no.

After the service, Sookie let Eric led her out of the church to their car. She kept her head down until she was in the car. Eric got in the driver’s seat.

“Do you want to see Jason and have dinner with the entire town before we go home?” Sookie looked at Eric and couldn’t help but laugh through her tears.

Eric hated the idea of being around all of those people. They both knew it and he didn’t try to hide it. But the thought that he would stay with her if she wanted to meant more than he would ever know. Sookie leaned over and kissed him.

“No, I want you to take me home and make love to me.” Eric pulled her against him and kissed her then he started the car and drove her home and did exactly what she asked.


	8. Chapter 8

***Flashback***

Sookie smiled as she taped the last corner of Eric’s Christmas present. Talk about someone that was difficult to buy a gift for. He had everything and if it was something he truly wanted he just bought it. Sookie had looked everywhere finally one afternoon she was shopping with at an old antique shop in Monroe and she had saw the perfect gift. It was a dagger. The shop owner and promised her it was an authentic Viking dagger. She had listened in to make sure and the shop owner really believed he was being truthful.   
She placed the present under the tree, and went into the safe room, inside the master bedroom. Eric had a huge bed inside the safe room and she climbed in beside him and his arms circled around her back as he pulled her in his arms. She rested her head on his bare chest placing kisses on his chest and neck.   
“You better go to class before I tie you to this bed and have my way with you.” Eric said without opening his eyes. Sookie found his lips and kissed him.   
“Don’t temp me. I’m so glad this is the last class this semester.” Eric found her breast through her sweater and cupped it.   
“Take my car I’ll pick you up at 7:50 outside of the building. I’ve got a surprise for you.” Eric flipped them so he was partially covering her body with his. He tilted her head back and started to kiss her neck. She whimpered as his hand found it’s way in her tights and inside of her panties.   
“Are you trying to make me late?” She panted as he untied her wrap dress and pushed down the cups of her bra.   
“No, I’m trying to make you cum.” He kissed down her chest and took her nipple in his mouth while worked his long very talented fingers inside her body. He found her g spot instantly. Sookie screamed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He let go of her nipple. And sat up and tore her tights off and threw her legs over his shoulders. He scooted her down on the bed and pushed inside of her.   
Sookie moaned. He leaned down and kissed her softly. Sookie tangled her fingers in his hair. He bit his tongue and nicked hers with his fang. They both found their release at the same time. Eric let her legs fall to the side as he rolled off of her and pulled her close to his chest.   
After a few minutes, Sookie began placing kisses on his chest.   
“You’ve got to go lover, you’re going to be late.” Eric squeezed her tightly and kissed her one last time and grinned at her like the Cheshire Cat. Sookie laughed at swatted him on the shoulder as she sat up and pulled off her tights and ripped panties.   
“ My clothes don’t stand a chance around you.” She mumbled. She walked out of the safe room into the bedroom and closed the blinds. Eric got up behind her and followed her into the other room. He walked behind her and held her to him.   
“I’m sorry I’ll buy you a new pair of pants.” Sookie fell against him and laughed.   
“I love you.” She said turning around to face him. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed him. Sookie let him go and pulled on a pair of jeans and traded the dress for a fuzzy pink sweater. Eric sat on the bed and watched her as she dressed.   
“ I’m going to be late.” She said grabbing his car keys and giving him a quick kiss. Before she could leave Eric grabbed her by her wrist.   
“Don’t forget, I’ll meet you outside the building.” She smiled and kissed him one more time.   
“Ok honey.” He kissed her. And she stood up and left. 

LATER THAT NIGHT

Sookie realized that she was going to get out of class early around 7:30. She quickly sent Eric a text to let him know. But the text wouldn’t go through in the building. She was parked on the other side of campus so she wasn’t about to try to walk back that far to the car. At the end of her class, Sookie gathered her stuff and walked down the hall. She used the restroom and tried Eric’s phone again. But the call still wouldn’t go through. She turned the corner and ran directly into her tall Viking. “Eric you scared the bejesus out of me.” She cried throwing her arms around him. “I’m sorry, I tried to text you but the damn building blocks cell service.” Sookie melted against him. “Are you ready?” She shook her head yes and stood on tip toes to kiss him. 

An hour later

So what’s this surprise? Beside the heart attack you almost gave me.” Eric laughed “I’m really sorry about that. And you will just have to wait and see.” Eric turned into a small brick building. He parked the car and walked to her side to help her out. He wrapped his arm around her waist. “I’ll have to carry you the rest of the way.” He took off his leather jacket and helped her put it on. She squealed as he lifted her in his arms and flew into the sky. He flew into the park. It was decorated for Christmas. Every tree was lit up. It looked like a million stars. He flew them to an old bridge. “Eric it’s beautiful.” She said when he put her down. Eric took her hand. He walked with her to the top of the bridge. The lake was lit by a huge Christmas tree. Eric tilted her chin up and kissed her tenderly. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a tiny square box. He opened the box and took and took out a huge princess cut diamond ring. Her took her hand in his and placed the ring on her finger. Big tears began to fall from her eyes.   
“I love you Sookie Stackhouse, in a 1000 years you’re the first human I’ve ever loved enough to die for. I hope that one day you’ll let me to turn you so we can be together forever. But if not I swear I’ll love you for the rest of your life. Marry me Sookie.” She gasped and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.   
“Yes! Yes! Yes! I’ll marry you.” He kissed her and took her home.  
***end flashback***  
Sookie slowly hooked the last earring with shaky fingers and looked in the mirror. Eric came in the door and watched her with concern, before going and kneeling in front of her. Her cupped her face in his hands and forced her to look at him.   
“You don’t have to do this Lover, there are other ways to find the money.” Sookie forced a smile. “It’s ok, I need to get back to work. It’s what you pay me so much for. And I need to stop thinking about Gran.” She said quietly into his hand .   
“I’d rather give you the time off to deal with this than watch you have a complete mental breakdown. Sookie you’ve worked for me four years and never even so much as taken a sick day. You could take the rest of the month if you want to. I’m not worried about the money.“ Eric could feel how fragile her mind was. She was consumed with guilt. It wouldn’t take very much to completely break her. Eric couldn’t care less about the money. He leaned over and kissed her softly. “Let’s just do this, then maybe? …..” Eric nodded and stood up before helping her to her feet. It was all she could do to put one foot in front of the other. Eric helped her out to the car and they drove to Fangtasia.   
The club was closed on Monday night and Eric had told Pam to keep all the humans in the back. He was afraid Sookie wouldn’t be able to keep the voices out. It didn’t take Sookie very long to clear everyone. She cleared the first five without even sitting down. She only had Ginger left. Pam brought her in. “Ginger answer Sookie’s questions,” Pam said sarcastically.   
“She didn’t do it but she knows who di…. The memory is erased. All I see is darkness where the memory should be. It’s a vam…” Before she could finish the sentence, Longshadow had jumped across the counter and grabbed her by the throat. His face twisted and began to change shape. Sookie screamed as he burst into a puddle of blood. She was completely covered, just like Gran. Eric looked at her concerned and dropped the handle of the beer machine he had used to stake him. He caught her just before she hit the floor.   
When she woke up she was in the bathtub at home. She was leaning against Eric Ashe cleaned her up. “Sookie it’s alright, I promise.” He whispered gently kissing her shoulder. She couldn’t say anything. She just leaned against Eric and let him take care of her.   
The days following the incident at Fangtasia were unbearable for Sookie. Eric had been right, she should have waited to go to Fangtasia. Seeing Longshadow staked had been to much. In her nightmares he always turned into Gran and she would wake up screaming. She missed Gran terribly and had no idea how to not blame herself. She slept most of the time. When she was awake she couldn’t deal with the guilt. She was the reason Gran wasn’t here. Eric was worried about her. He had to attend a tribunal for staking Longshadow. He wasn’t concerned about the trial. Longshadow had been stealing from him it would be a justified staking. How was he supposed to leave Sookie? He sighed and laid beside her on the bed and pulled her back against his chest. Her eyes were tear stained. “I have to go lover.” He whispered kissing her neck. “Take me with you.” She pleaded. “You know I would if I could.” It was best that they knew nothing about her but it was killing him to leave her like this “It shouldn’t take to long.” Eric kissed her again. “When do you think you’ll be back?” Eric ran his hand down the length of her body and held on to her hip. “One, maybe two days tops?” Sookie began to sob. “Sookie hold on for me. I know it’s hard right now. But you will feel better.” Eric promised her. Sookie sat up and faced him. She flung her arms around his neck. “Please, promise me you’ll come back to me?” Eric looked down at her. She looked so vulnerable. He hated seeing her like this. She was so strong and two weeks ago she had been a happy twenty-five year old driving him crazy with wedding plans. Eric held her in his arms and leaned down and kissed her.   
“I promise Lover, I’ll always come back to you.” He sat her down on the floor and kissed her one last time. He turned around and walked away quickly. It took every ounce of strength not to go back to her as she fell back in bed crying. 

Sookie reached over and grabbed the bottle of Xanax that Dr Ludwig had prescribed her. She opened the bottle and took one of the little blue pills out. She dropped the rest of bottle, spilling the pills everywhere. Soon she was drifting off into a dark dreamless sleep. 

The next day Sookie woke up feeling numb. She could handle numb, it was a lot better than the constant stabbing in her chest she had felt. She weakly reached for her phone and saw a text message from Eric well after the sun had come up.  
‘Everything is alright Lover, I have to sign a paper at the palace tonight. I’ll be home after that. I love you Sookie.’ She sighed in relief, it felt like a million ton weight had been lifted off her chest.   
Just as Sookie was throwing her phone down it rang. Sookie looked at the caller and decided to answer since it was Jason.   
“Hey Jace.” She said.   
“Hiya Sook, look Gran’s lawyer just called, he didn’t know how to reach you. He wants us to go to his office this afternoon so he can read the will.” Sookie sighed and wiped away a tear and ran out the corner of her eye.   
“Ok, I guess it’s better just to get it over with.” She said quietly.   
“Can you pick me up? I’m at home.” Jason agreed to pick her up in an hour and a half. Sookie told him bye and hung up. She climbed out of bed and staggered over to the dresser. She looked like a hot mess. Her hair was sticking up every which way. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Sookie pulled on a little pink dress and matching strappy sandals. She did her make up and pulled her hair in a messy bun on top of her head. She was just hooking her last earring and walking downstairs when Jason rung the door bell.   
She opened the door and held it open for Jason. “Come on in I’m almost ready.” “My truck wouldn’t start, luckily Rene was still at Merlotte’s and said he could drive.” Jason said walking straight to the kitchen and opening the fridge.   
“Oh good, that’s nice of him.” Sookie said grabbing her purse.   
“Jeez Sook. Did Eric forget you need food to survive?” Sookie shook her head.   
“I haven’t felt like eating. I haven’t even been to the store. There’s left over Olive Garden in the bottom drawer. Eric doesn’t forget trust me.” Jason closed the refrigerator door.   
“Hey we could take Eric’s car if Rene needs to get back.” Jason shrugged.  
“But then I’d be stranded, it shouldn’t take to long Sook.” Sookie grabbed her keys off the counter and put them in her purse and used her code to lock the front door. She climbed in the backseat.  
“Hey Der Sookie.” Rene smiled. Sookie smiled at him but something was nagging at her conscience. She pushed the feelings away and dug in her purse for her phone. She quickly sent Eric a text.  
‘I went with Jason and his friend Rene to Gran’s lawyer’s office. They needed me there to read the will. Jason’s truck broke down and Rene offered him a ride. I love you honey and I can’t wait to feel your arms around me again.’ Sookie smiled and hit send. For the first time in days she didn’t feel overwhelmed with grief and sadness.   
Sid Matt Landcaster had been Gran’s friend and lawyer for as long as Sookie could remember. He had just merged his office with another and moved his practice to Shreveport a few months ago. Everything was going as planned until they got to the house. She wasn’t sure why but she had thought Jason would get the house. Since she had lived with Eric for the past four years she’d never given it any thought. Sid Matt pushed play on a DVD player and hit the power button on a tv. Gran’s sweet face filled the screen. Sookie’s breath caught in her throat.  
“My sweet babies if you’re seeing this, I’ve gone on to glory. I just want to tell you a few final things. First watch out for one another. Always stay close and be good to one another. I love you both as if you were my own and I’m so proud of the adults you’ve turned out to be.

Now onto the house and why I think this is the best solution.   
Jason you have a house. You’ve been on your own for years now. I’m so proud of you Jason. You’ve worked so hard for everything you have. I want you to have your Grandaddy’s Earl’s gun collection and my engagement ring to pass on to whoever you decide to settle down with.   
My darling Sookie. You’ve been so much more to me than my granddaughter. You’ve been my closest friend. I knew if I ever needed anything you were only a phone call away. I know you’ve lived with Eric happily now for years. But I’m leaving the farmhouse to you. That way should you ever need it home is just a short drive away. A place of your own. I love you my Sookie. I’m so very proud of you. Take care of your brother.” Gran smiled as the tv went black as Sookie held on to Jason and cried. “Are you alright with this?” Sookie asked Jason. “Yeah sis. You have the money to fix it up. I don’t.” They thanked Sid Matt and walked out of his office just as the sun was sinking behind the trees. Sookie’s phone rang just as they got back to the car. She smiled as she looked at the ID she couldn’t wait to hear his voice.   
“Hey honey.” Eric laughed.  
“Hey yourself, you sound much better Lover.” Sookie smiled “I feel a lot better. When are you coming home?” “Pam is getting dressed. After that I have a meeting to sign papers. I should be home by 2:30 3:00 at the latest. Maybe sooner if I don’t wait for Pam.”   
“Don’t make Pam come back by herself. The interstate makes her grumpy. Eric, Gran left me the farmhouse.” Sookie couldn’t hide her enthusiasm.   
“I know how much you love it.” Eric said. For a split second he opened the bond. She felt his happiness for her. It made her smile. But there was also a touch of pain. But just as quickly as she felt it he closed the bond.   
“Eric? Are you okay?” “I’m fine Lover, I’ll see you soon.” He hung up before she could say anything else. But she knew something was wrong. Sookie tried to fight the overwhelming feeling of dread from consuming her. She slid quietly into the backseat of Rene’s car.   
“Everything alright Sook.” She shook her head yes.   
On the drive home everyone was quite. Sookie couldn’t help but worry about Eric. When Rene pulled into her driveway she grabbed her purse to get out.   
“Hey Sookie would it be ok if I came in and used your bathroom?” Rene asked.  
“Um sure.” Sookie said jumping out of the car to run unlock the door. Jason and Rene got out behind her.   
“Can I get y’all anything? The bathroom is right through that door.” She said pointing towards the door.   
“Where’s Eric?” Jason asked her.  
She sighed. “He had to go out of town for vampire business. He’s supposed to be back tonight.” Jason looked at her.  
“Are you alright here by yourself? “ Sookie shook her head yes as Rene joined them.   
“Yes, he’ll be here soon, I’m just going to clean, maybe work on some paper work, and he should be home by then.” Jason looked at her to make sure. She just smiled at him. “Ok if you’re sure. I guess we should go.” Sookie hugged her brother and walked them to the door. They told her bye and left. Sookie closed the front door and locked the deadbolt. She went upstairs and grabbed one of the Xanax off the floor. She took it and began the task of picking the rest up. Once she picked up the pills off the floor she was exhausted. She didn’t even bother taking off her dress. She just wanted to sleep until Eric was home. She went downstairs and laid on the couch. She curled into a tight ball and tucked her knees against her chest. She pulled the furry throw off the back of the couch to cover up with. She was asleep in five minutes. 

Sometime later she woke up to fingers gently rubbing the back of her leg up the hem of her dress. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked into his blue pools. She sat up and threw her arms around his neck.   
“I missed you so much.” She cried grabbing both sides of his face. He kissed her shoulder and held on to her tightly.   
“I missed you too lover” She tried to straddle his lap but he lightly pushed her off. “Pam’s coming, she bringing donor blood.” Sookie looked at him concerned and she noticed he was slightly gray in color.”Eric? What happened? “ she asked concerned just as Pam walked in the front door. She had a cooler in hand. “It’s nothing Lover, I’ll be good as new by the time I wake up tomorrow.” Sookie looked at Pam and she looked at her concerned. “Eric Northman, tell me what happened.” She jumped up and stood in front of him with her arms crossed.  
“Longshadow’s maker showed up, it was completely unexpected. He demanded retribution. They drained me and kept me chained in silver. I’m fine I just need to feed. I can’t risk being to close to you until I do.” Sookie fell back down beside him while Pam handed him his first pint of blood. He ripped into it an a second later it was gone. “Eric you can feed from me.” Eric pulled her under his arm as he drank another bag. “Not for this Lover, I’m afraid I’d lose control.” He put his arm around her shoulder and looked down at her dress. “You are so beautiful.” Sookie ran her hand up under his shirt but he stopped her. She looked at Pam for explanation. “Eric?” He kissed the top of her head between sips. “Sookie I’m fine, I’ll heal I’ll be good as new tomorrow night.” Pam looked at Sookie and rolled her eyes. “Your going to have to feed him every hour on the hour. Come on, let’s get him in the safe room.” Pam picked Eric up and helped him upstairs into the safe room. Pam hooked up an IV and set him up with one more bag of blood. For the first time since Sookie had known him he was sleeping before the sun came up. Sookie glanced at the time. It was almost 6:00 in the morning. “He can’t defend himself. I’ve got to go to ground soon. He gets a bag of blood every hour. Sookie do not try to feed him right now. He won’t be able to control himself. He’s not going to be able to wake as easy today as usual. He needs his rest to heal. It should be ok if you want to lay with him. I’ll check in with you as quick as I can tomorrow night and if he’s not better we may have to bring in a live donor.” Sookie had tears running down her cheeks. “What happened? He swore to me he was ok.” Pam touched Sookie’s shoulder. “They drained him almost to the point of death. Then they pumped liquid silver into him. Initially, everything went just as Eric thought. It was declared a justifiable staking. He was supposed to pay some money to his maker. Then his maker requested a a video conference after dawn this morning. He demanded blood for blood. We think Sophie Anne was behind it. He’ll be alright it may just not be by tomorrow night. Do not try to feed him your blood Sookie. You’re to sweet, he would lose control and drain you dry.” Sookie nodded.   
“Okay.” After Pam left, Sookie curled up beside Eric in a tight ball. She sat an alarm to wake her up in an hour. She drug Eric’s limp arm around her waist and fell fast asleep.


End file.
